Brésil, sous un autre angle
by Dalai.Simon
Summary: PAUSE ! Voilà que Dumbledore a eu une idée éloquente. Comment réagiraient les élèves à Rio ? Quels seront les événements ? Harry ne souhaite qu'une chose : que les dragons ne mangent pas les humains. PAUSE !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages – à l'exception de quelques-uns – sont à Joanne Rowling, la seule, l'unique. Bon, le reste, comme certains sortilèges, quelques noms de dragons ou encore les lieux, sont à moi.

**Résumé : **Voilà que Dumbledore a eu une idée éloquente. Comment réagiraient les élèves à Rio ? Quels seront les événements ? Harry ne souhaite qu'une chose : que les dragons ne mangent pas les humains.

**NDA : **Alors voilà partie pour une fiction… Certains d'entre vous ont sûrement déjà lu ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Eh oui… un nouveau compte ne fait de mal à personne. J'espère réellement que ça va vous plaire ! L'idée a émergé de mon esprit lorsque je regardais le film : Dragons. Oh, un chouette dessin animé – plutôt – que je vous suggère sans hésitation. Aussi, le film Rio m'a beaucoup aidé. Bah quoi ? Bah que non je ne regarde pas que des Pixar ou dessins animés ! Hé !

**Posté le : **06.08.13, tard le soir. Enfin, passé 22h30 :3

**Bêta : **Merci infiniment à Liesel M.M mais aussi à Laly D pour avoir relu ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

**Musique** : Healing Katniss - The Hunger Games

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**Brésil, sous un autre angle.**

« Au Capitole, on a recours à la chirurgie pour faire paraître les gens plus jeunes et plus minces. Dans le district Douze, la vieillesse constitue un succès en soi car beaucoup de gens meurent prématurément. Quand on voit une personne âgée, on a envie de la féliciter, de lui demander le secret de sa longévité. On envie les gros, qui s'en sortent manifestement mieux que le reste d'entre nous. Mais ici, les choses sont différentes. Les rides n'ont rien de désirable. Une bedaine n'est pas un signe de réussite. » Hunger Games

**Chapter one** : Nature et découvertes.

.

.

.

« Je n'en reviens pas. » marmonna une voix traînante parmi le tumulte des élèves.

Zabini pinça les lèvres en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête et resserra les bandoulières du sac moldu que leur avait gentiment offert le professeur Dumbledore. Drago Malefoy avait le bras tendu, faisant traîner son sac par terre, toujours avec une élégance maîtrisée !

« Finalement, je ne vois pas ce que les Serpentard ont à faire ici. » répliqua Pansy, le menton levé.

Théodore Nott soupira d'exaspération.

« Ceci est une _expérience_ ! »

Il termina d'appliquer la crème que la directrice des Gryffondor avait ordonné de mettre, sur le long de ses bras. Elle sentait bon et s'il avait bien compris elle servait à protéger des rayons du soleil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, toi ? Jette cette chose ! » ordonna Drago en pointant dédaigneusement le tube que tenait Théodore.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et, quelques secondes plus tard, ne put retenir un rictus.

« Tu vénères la blancheur précieuse de ta peau, hein Drago ? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir détaillé.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trouvant cela superflu. Ignorant le regard rieur de Nott, il balaya le sien devant lui, l'air hautain.

« C'est ce que je me disais… » marmonna Théo pour que Drago ne puisse l'entendre. « Si tu ne veux pas avoir _d'immenses_ plaques _rouges_ sur ta peau opaline et entretenue, tu ferais mieux d'y prêter attention. » Drago tiqua et se retourna avec froideur.

« Je ne l'entretiens pas. Ma perfection est naturelle, sache-le. »

Cependant, il se jura intérieurement, qu'une fois arrivé à leur emplacement, il veillerait à mettre cette… chose Moldue, pour son plus grand malheur. Nott et Zabini s'envoyèrent une œillade complice, avant de poursuivre cette drôle d'excursion.

Albus Dumbledore avait eu l'idée d'organiser un séjour prolongé pour la première fois depuis mille ans. La raison en était inconnue et tout le monde à Poudlard avait appris à ne plus poser de questions en rapport avec les idées étranges du directeur. Les Serpentard avaient certifié ne pas vouloir y aller. Eux, sang-purs, séjourner dans un endroit moldu. Se moquait-on d'eux ?

Puisque la majorité avait été d'accord, Dumbledore ainsi que les quatre sous-directeurs des maisons s'étaient chargés des préparatifs : la date, le lieu, les participants. Seulement, seuls les élèves des deux dernières années avaient eu le droit de participer à une telle péripétie. Excepté tous ceux dont l'âge n'était pas recommandé, la plupart avaient été très heureux d'apprendre qu'ils auront _enfin _la possibilité de se promener ailleurs que dans le parc de Poudlard.

Afin de gérer les élèves inscrits au voyage qu'on pourrait nommer « d'études », Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Filius Flitwick, Hagrid, Tonks ainsi que deux autres Aurors appelées Emmeline Vance et Hestia Jones, avaient été engagés comme accompagnateurs. Une majorité de femmes… sûrement car il n'y avait que des garçons inscrits.

Les Aurors étaient obligées d'être présentes au cas où un problème surgirait, ce qui était peu probable. Hagrid était aussi venu puisque… le lieu où ils allaient était peuplé de dragons. Harry, Ron et Hermione le savaient bien sûr et avaient été là au moment où Hagrid l'avait appris : il avait pleuré des tonnes de larmes d'allégresse ! Dumbledore y était sûrement pour quelque chose, et Harry le remerciait beaucoup d'avoir donné la chance à Hagrid de rencontrer une nouvelle fois ces créatures qu'il aimait tant.

« Venez ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Les Portoloins ne vous attendront pas ! » prévint le professeur McGonagall d'une voix stricte.

Tous accélérèrent le pas et Ron paraissait être à deux doigts de sauter de joie.

« Vous croyez que nous allons où ? » demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Hermione médita un quart de seconde puis ouvrit la bouche avec résolution :

« Vu que nous allions voir des… bon vous voyez ce que je veux dire, alors soit nous allons en Chine, ce qui est légèrement invraisemblable, ou alors au Pérou, en Nouvelle Zélande - magnifique endroit ! Mais peut-être aussi en Roumanie, là-bas de très grands dragons y vivent. En Suède, en Ukraine… ou bien encore en Amérique du S… »

Ron avait perdu son sourire au fil de la liste dressée par Hermione et il finit par ricaner.

« Hermione, nous sommes en _sortie_, là, tu comprends ? C'était simplement un sujet que je voulais lancer. Je n'ai pas demandé de cours ni de justifications ni rien du tout, d'ailleurs ! »

Hermione ferma la bouche puis fronça les sourcils, apparemment outrée. Elle voulut répliquer mais un regard appuyé de la part d'Harry l'en dissuada.

« J'espère que nous allons dans un pays chaud. » affirma Ron malgré la sueur qui humidifiait déjà la naissance de son front.

« Tu crois que des dragons pourraient vivre dans un pays froid ? » se moqua Goyle, accompagné des rires gras de ses amis.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris mais aussi inquiets. Comment avait-il appris cette information ? Ils avaient fait attention de ne surtout pas en parler à voix haute ! Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron qui parut étonné.

« Hé, mais ce n'est pas moi ! » se défendit-il, levant les mains en signe de protection.  
« Une des Aurors vient d'en parler. » leur apprit Luna qui venait de nulle part. « Beaucoup ne la croient pas, mais moi je lui fais confiance. Et vous ? »

Personne ne répondit. Harry se redressa pour planter son regard sombre dans les deux yeux porcins de Goyle – très semblables à ceux de son cousin Dudley.

« Le Suédois à museau court, tu crois qu'il vient d'où ? De l'Espagne ? Et celui de Grande-Bretagne, il ne fait pas froid là-bas par hasard ? » questionna Harry brusquement. « Avant de répéter les répliques que tes ''amis'' te suggèrent, renseigne-toi si ce qu'ils disent est vrai ou s'ils se foutent de ta gueule tout simplement. »

Harry le jaugea du regard, ne pouvant plus le supporter, lui et son entourage. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un Portoloin, une vieille canette écrabouillée transpercée par un gros trou. La canette devait transporter la moitié des Gryffondor : Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavande, Ginny ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Minerva était à la tête du groupe, les traits de son visage serrés.

« T'assures grave, vieux. » marmonna Ron avec jouissance.  
« Vous n'êtes que des gamins, voilà tout ! » manifesta Hermione en faisant rouler ses yeux.

Ron fit de même sous le sourire amusé d'Harry.

Les rires et les paroles échangés faisaient ensemble un vacarme assourdissant malgré leur petit nombre ! Car peu de gens avaient accepté de faire une telle chose… La présence des Serpentard en elle-même était déjà très étonnante, et Albus Dumbledore devait être extrêmement fier de lui. Cependant, il suffit que le professeur Rogue ordonne le silence, pour que les discussions s'évanouissent.

« Bien. Je veux que dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, les élèves soient à leur place, vers leurs maisons respectives. Si je n'obtiens pas ce résultat, j'ôterais une centaine de points à _chaque_ personne qui ne serait pas là où elle devrait être. » affirma-t-il de sa voix doucereusement cruelle.

Tous se bousculèrent et en quelques instants, la disposition s'était faite ! Crabb et Goyle passèrent devant Harry, faisant craquer leurs phalanges. Peut-être essayaient-ils de paraîtres menaçants ? Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas pour autant. Il se retourna vers Ron, l'air profondément ennuyé.

« Oh non. Je l'avais oublié, lui. Pourquoi il est là ? »  
« Bonne question… » marmonna Ron en faisant une grimace.

Avec la menace du professeur Rogue, l'ordre se fit rapidement et tous se retrouvèrent à leur place. L'Auror Hestia Jones s'avança alors au centre afin de capter l'attention générale. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les joues rosées. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Jones débuta son explication :

« Comme vous le savez, vous êtes ici pour un voyage d'études. Nous allons étudier une créature que, ma collègue Tonks a mentionné accidentellement tout à l'heure. » dit-elle sur un ton de reproche – malgré son sourire aux coins des lèvres – jetant un regard à la dénommée Tonks.

Harry sourit lui aussi, se souvenant de sa cinquième année, lorsque Tonks lui avait assuré qu'elle était très maladroite. Il supposait qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès de dire qu'ils allaient étudier des dragons, comme l'avait dit l'Auror Jones. C'était sûrement de Tonks que Luna avait parlé.

« Malgré cette petite fuite, il n'est pas de mon devoir de vous annoncer en quoi votre séjour consistera exactement. » elle se tut et afficha un air très sérieux, indiquant qu'elle allait délivrer une information décisoire : « Soyez prêts à poser votre doigt sur votre Portoloin, nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Elle inclina sa tête puis fit un pas en arrière. Le silence régnait toujours quand McGonagall s'avança à son tour, les mains jointes.

« Les personnes qui feront l'erreur de rester ici car elles n'auront pas suivi les règles seront lourdement sanctionnées et je choisirais _personnellement _la nature de la punition. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris. Les Serpentard n'avaient cessé de parler entre eux, ce qui agaçait grandement Harry mais aussi Hermione. Cette dernière avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les lèvres pincées.

« Asseyez-vous par terre. Il ne reste plus que trois minutes avant le départ. » annonça le professeur Flitwick d'une petite voix fluette.

Drago et Zabini se regardèrent bizarrement. S'asseoir sur… sur le sol ? Puis quoi encore ! Blaise gloussa face à l'air choqué de Drago puis s'assit rapidement à côté de Nott qui n'avait pas fait de caprices.

« On vous expliquera tout là-bas… » marmonna Hagrid qu'était en possession d'un Portoloin pour lui seul.

Hermione, Ron et Harry qui avaient rivé leurs regards sur Hagrid, froncèrent les sourcils.

« Il n'est pas… un peu trop lourd pour pouvoir utiliser un P… »  
« C'est ce que je me disais… » murmura Hermione en interrompant Ron. « Mais je pense que Dumbledore a tout préparé et ils ont dû jeter plusieurs sortilèges afin que le Portoloin puisse supporter son poids. »

Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, c'était vrai. Comment se faisait-il qu'Hagrid, un demi-géant, puisse utiliser cet objet ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps... Une tornade violette se dirigeait vers eux.

« Alors, vous êtes impatients ? J'ai hâte d'arriver là-bas. » avoua Tonks, son sourire s'élargissant.  
« Hey ! Mais en parlant de ça… nous allons où exactement ? » demanda Ginny qui s'était rapprochée discrètement.

Tonks eut un sourire énigmatique mais ne daigna pas répondre.

« _Surprise_. En tout cas, c'est un magnifique endroit. » elle sourit encore plus puis se dirigea vers le Portoloin réservé aux professeurs.

« Tiens, un ballon de foot crevé. Original. » commenta Harry après avoir regardé quel était leur Portoloin.

« TOUT LE MONDE ! DANS DIX SECONDES ! »

Avec affolement, tous les élèves se tinrent prêts et tendirent leurs bras. Emmeline Vance s'occupait du compte à rebours et le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Bien sûr, il avait déjà utilisé ce moyen de transport mais jamais avec autant de gens ! Et s'il ratait ? Tout le monde se moquerait de lui !

« TROIS, DEUX ET… UN ! »

Tout se passa très rapidement. Dean lâcha un cri de stress et posa sans aucune délicatesse son doigt sur la canette. Lavande et Parvati ne furent pas plus délicates non plus ! Harry, comme lors de sa quatrième année, sentit quelque chose le tirer par le nombril avec force. Il se sentit élevé du sol et il ferma les yeux avec résistance. Un sifflement perçant semblable au souffle du vent lui oppressait les oreilles. Bientôt, les sensations étranges s'achevèrent et ses pieds rencontrèrent la terre ferme.

Le cauchemar cessa. Instantanément Harry eut l'impression d'être mieux. Où était-il ? Il n'osait relever les paupières mais il entendit nettement les exclamations émerveillées de Neville et de ses amis. Il se leva puis, n'y tenant plus, ouvrit les yeux.

« Wouah ! »

Il n'en revenait pas… C'était magnifique. Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu de la forêt amazonienne. Des lianes et des feuilles parsemées de fleurs multicolores couraient d'arbre en arbre et tombaient jusqu'au sol. Harry entendait la rumeur d'une rivière, peut-être même d'une cascade, dans les environs. Même si l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques nuages, le ciel était bleu. Un bleu unique, si clair. L'herbe qu'ils foulaient semblait fraîche et Harry mourrait d'envie d'y passer les doigts. Tant qu'il y était, il aurait aussi aimé s'endormir sous la mélodie des chants des oiseaux.

« _Bienvenue à Rio de Janeiro_ _!_ » s'écria Tonks, les bras grands ouverts comme si elle voulait enlacer le monde entier.

Pansy Parkinson domptait son calme afin de ne pas s'extasier comme toutes les filles devant les fleurs ou même simplement la vue.

« Ça pour une surprise, c'en est une… » bégaya Ginny, les yeux dans la vague.  
« Je n'arrive pas à y… à... Je n'ai plus les mots… » murmura Padma Patil.

Harry ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait et il était beaucoup trop occupé à explorer les alentours que d'aider Hagrid à ranger les Portoloins.

Lui qui n'était jamais allé plus loin que Londres… il ne pouvait y croire.

« Tu vois, Ron. Je t'avais dit que nous irons sûrement en Amérique du Sud. » fit rappeler Hermione d'une voix presque hautaine, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ron tourna vivement la tête.

« Tu ne l'as jamais dit ! » s'insurgea-t-il.  
« Uniquement parce que tu m'as coupé ! »  
« Taisez-vous, bon sang ! Même dans un lieu magnifique vous arrivez à vous chamailler ! Explorez plutôt la verdure ! » s'empourpra Harry, agacé de les entendre se disputer pour de telles idioties.

Ils se turent et chacun fit la tête de son côté, regardant les feuilles des arbres vibrer sous la douceur du vent. Tous s'enthousiasmaient, sauf quelques-uns. Drago Malefoy, Crabb et Goyle étaient les seuls qui paraissaient indifférents au paysage. Rogue ne semblait pas non plus admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui, mais lui parlait à McGonagall. Harry n'en revenait pas et il avait presque de la peine pour tous ceux qui devaient rester à Poudlard.

« Venez tous ici, nous avons des choses à vous annoncer. » annonça le professeur McGonagall, en coupant court à la discussion qu'elle tenait avec Rogue. « Bien. J'attends de vous des réactions adultes. Nous sommes dans un endroit peu fréquenté, car c'est un lieu habité de sorciers. Ici ce n'est pas vraiment Rio… ce lieu est unique puisqu'il a été inventé afin que nous puissions nous y aventurer sans quiproquos. De plus, nous avons réservé le mois qui vient, pour Poudlard et personne d'autre que nous ne sera là. »

Elle balaya les élèves présents du regard, les lèvres encore plus pincées qu'auparavant. Ils profitèrent de cet instant libre pour se regarder, abasourdis. Un mois ? C'était long ! Apparemment, avec tout ce voyage, ils n'avaient plus pensé à la durée. Mais au temps pour eux !

« Évidemment, nous n'hésiterons pas à renvoyer quiconque ne suivrait pas les règles. Notre ''hébergement'' se trouve plus au sud et nous irons à pied. Auriez-vous un problème, miss Parkinson ? »

Pansy secoua la tête, se faisant toute petite.

« Bien. L'endroit où se trouve notre logement est… » McGonagall se coupa puis lança un regard à Hagrid. Les commissures de ses lèvres se retroussèrent doucement puis, inclinant la tête, elle invita Hagrid à poursuivre.

Ce dernier rougit puis essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front à l'aide de son mouchoir, de la taille d'une nappe.

« Eh bien… il est entouré de… de dragons. » il sourit largement – un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

La moitié de ceux qui ignoraient cet élément crucial sursautèrent d'étonnement mais aussi d'appréhension.

« Comment ça ? Nous serons protégés, au moins ? » demanda Terry Boot.  
« Tu doutes du directeur, ou je rêve ? » demanda brusquement Ginny, un air de défi se peignant sur son visage.  
« Eh bien, je suis là ! » assura Hagrid en levant une main.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage fier d'Hagrid. Il avait l'air si heureux d'être utile, et surtout d'aller voir des dragons… Il entendit un ricanement moqueur et se retourna immédiatement vers les autres élèves présents. C'était Drago Malefoy.

« _Lui_ ? Merlin, j'aurais dû rester à Poudlard… » fit-il d'un ton las.  
« Eh ben vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! » lâcha Harry avec dédain.

Drago ouvrit la bouche afin de riposter mais Flitwick attira leurs attentions.

« Vous ne devez en aucun cas douter des compétences de notre cher Hagrid. » lança-t-il en jetant un regard accentué envers Malefoy. « Même si nous avons peu de chance de nous faire attaquer, il nous faudra être méfiant et sur nos gardes ! Surtout qu'il y a un très joli dragon qui vit ici… » il laissa la parole à Hagrid qui mourrait d'envie d'en dire plus sur ce joli dragon.

« L'Océan à Crête ! » annonça-t-il suivit d'un rire.

Hermione s'enthousiasma sans retenue, Nott eut aussi un bref sourire.

« Regarde-moi cette fouine… » siffla Ron à l'oreille d'Harry afin que lui seul l'entende.

Il jeta un regard vers les Serpentard, puis vit Malefoy aussi indifférent qu'une statue de pierre. Comme si le sujet de la discussion était banal et qu'ils parlaient de Bierraubeurre. Bien sûr, il portait toujours le même masque.

« Il veut faire croire qu'il n'a peur de rien. » garantit Harry, en reportant son attention sur les professeurs.

Ron n'en fut pas si sûr.

« Hagrid va vous faire un cours lorsque nous serons descendus jusqu'à l'hébergement. »  
« Il s'appelle comment ? » demanda Dean, penchant la tête sur le côté.  
« _SorcRio Dragonneau_. Un nom très étrange… »

Il y eut quelques gloussements.

« Je l'affirme, professeur. Ce n'est pas un nom commun. » acquiesça Cho Chang en remettant une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

« Un nom étrange pour une sortie étrange… » marmonna Malefoy à Goyle qui éclata d'un rire graisseux.

La douce mélodie des volatiles caressait leurs tympans et jamais ils ne furent aussi… biens. La seule chose que les élèves avaient envie de faire était de dormir sous les chants. Ron vit un panneau qui annonçait : Deux hectares habités de 210 espèces d'oiseaux.

Harry avait du mal à croire l'existence – dans la réalité ! – de paysages aussi enchanteurs. Son cœur battait toujours et il se demandait si c'était un rêve…

« Pince-moi. » ordonna-t-il à Ron pour en être sûr.  
« Eh non, mec. Tu ne rêves pas. » certifia Seamus en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
« Et tu as vu ? Ici il vaut mieux ne pas avoir peur des volatiles… » fit remarquer Ron après avoir détaillé le panneau dont le bois se dégradait.

Hermione se retourna, fermant la fermeture éclair de son sac, avant de le mettre sur son dos.

« Oh, tu sais j'ai lu un truc sur Rio, plus précisément sur cet endroit. Plus tu avances, plus le nombre d'oiseaux augmente. C'est impressionnant et je me demande comment est-ce possible car… il me semblait que les dragons aimaient les oiseaux… »

« Bien sûr que non ! Des dragons, manger des… des sortes de perroquets ? Ce sont des dragées surprises pour eux… »

« Très chers, laissez-moi me permettre d'assurer que votre amie a eu une bonne constations. Certaines espèces de dragons, comme le Reptile d'Australie, adore les Bihoreau gris. Ici à Rio de Janeiro, il y aussi les Drig Buftu. Leurs repas favoris sont les Agami Trompette. Écoutez… on les entend d'ailleurs… »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et pleins d'autres se retournèrent, ne reconnaissant pas cette voix ni même ce savoir explicite par rapport aux espèces animalières du Brésil. Celle qui venait de parler avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns en forme d'amande.

Harry tendit l'oreille mais il y avait tant de chants qu'il ne sut lequel correspondait à l'Agami.

« Là ils crient, ils ne chantent pas. Il y a une différence, croyez-moi ! Écoutez le cri qui ressemble vaguement à un chien qui pleure, sauf que c'est plus perçant mais aussi beaucoup plus aigu… »

Après quelques secondes, Harry entendit une sorte de cri qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

« Pour ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi ressemble l'Agami Trompette, scrutez les emplacements les plus éloignés des racines, les lieux les plus humides. Noirs à l'avant, les Agamis ont le dos roux – Drago lança un regard narquois envers Ron – virant sur le brun clair et cette magnifique couleur au niveau du cou du bleu très… très spécial, je ne pourrai donner un nom à cette couleur. Ils ne volent pas très bien, alors évitez de leur faire peur. »

« D'ailleurs, ne faites peur à aucune créature ! » les prévint le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione paraissait très intéressée, si absorbée qu'elle ne remarquait même pas que les Serpentard faisaient du bruit à côté. Ron se retourna, entendant un chant ou un cri – il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait - bien plus fort que les autres. Beaucoup l'entendirent, si bien que la femme aux cheveux noirs reprit la parole pour leur en dire plus sur cette espèce.

« Ahh… écoutez que c'est beau… Vous avez entendu un Araçari grigri. En l'occurrence, là il chante car la pause entre chaque ''mélodie'' est plus imposante. Son cri est séparé d'une à deux secondes, maximum, contrairement au chant qui est séparé de trois à cinq secondes. »

« Vous feriez mieux de prendre des notes. » annonça le professeur Rogue d'une voix autoritaire. « N'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans un voyage d'études. Le mot « études » n'est pas là pour rien. »

Aussitôt, tous prêtèrent attention et, sur le conseil de leur professeur, commencèrent à prendre des notes.

« Je m'appelle Dorine Natu, au fait. » ajouta leur guide, avec un sourire aimable. « Et je serai là tout au long de votre séjour… enfin… de votre voyage, plus précisément. »

Dorine regarda vers le ciel, ses lèvres toujours étirées.

« Professeur ? » interpella Lavande, une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil.  
« Vous pouvez m'appeler Dorine, si vous préférez. »

Lavande eut une seconde d'hésitation puis hocha la tête, gênée.

« Dorine, est-ce que des oiseaux magiques vivent ici ? »  
« Miss Brown, vous présenter avant de poser une question serait la moindre des choses ! » tonna la directrice des Gryffondor, l'air sévère.

Lavande rougit, honteuse.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Lavande Brown. »  
« Je suis très contente de faire votre connaissance, miss Brown. » assura Dorine avec un sourire. « Pour répondre à votre question… dites-moi qui a vu le panneau il y a une dizaine de mètres ? »

Instantanément Ron leva la main, plus vite qu'Hermione même, si c'était possible.

« Bien ! En fait, les hectares qui vont suivre sont des propriétés magiques, les espèces qui vivent ici _doivent_ donc être magiques pour pouvoir fréquenter l'endroit. Autrement, si tel n'est pas le cas, les créatures n'arriveront pas à survivre, ne se sentant pas bien dans leurs éléments. »

« Vous êtes une sorcière ? » demanda ouvertement Cormac en fronçant les sourcils.

« Absolument. »

Elle sourit de nouveau puis s'avança, suivie des autres. Drago parlait à voix basse avec Blaise, Crabb et Goyle. Théodore Nott se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall qui essayait tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans son groupe de Gryffondor ; Dean et Seamus étaient intenables. Ron jaugea Théodore du regard, l'air méfiant.

« Tu sais, Nott n'est pas comme les autres. » murmura Hermione.

Harry faillit acquiescer mais il s'en dissuada.

« Professeur, vous n'auriez pas par hasard un stylo moldu ainsi qu'un cahier ? Car avec ma plume et ma bouteille d'encre, j'ai du mal. » lui apprit Nott.

Hermione se rapprocha après avoir écarquillé les yeux.

« Traîtresse. » murmura Ron à son adresse pour vouloir, même indirectement, sympathiser avec ''l'ennemi''.

Elle ignora superbement Ron puis se mit en face de McGonagall.

« Moi aussi, s'il vous plaît, professeur. »  
« Dans ce cas, miss, c'est de même pour vous, allez vers l'Auror Emmeline Vance. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut. »

Hermione hocha la tête puis marcha en direction de l'Auror qui passait déjà tout ce dont Nott avait besoin.

« Vous aussi ? »  
« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Emmeline lui donna un stylo ainsi qu'un nouveau cahier bleu quadrillé et Hermione se retourna pour partir, seulement Théodore l'apostropha.

« Granger ? Ça te dirait qu'on travaille ensemble ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, les haussa, ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis lança un regard à Ron et à Harry. Ils fixaient le ciel tout en bavardant… C'est-à-dire qu'ils ne suivaient rien du tout de l'explication que donnait Dorine sur le Tyran à tête grise ; un petit oiseau dont le ventre était jaune marguerite.

« Oui, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Elle se sentit gênée après avoir achevé sa phrase. Heureusement pour elle, Nott ne fit aucun commentaire. Hermione le suivit et tous deux se dirigèrent rapidement vers Dorine. Emmeline s'était rapprochée, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

« Puis-je dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Dorine.

Cette dernière s'arrêta de parler puis se retourna doucement. Elle sourit et l'incita à poursuivre d'un mouvement de main.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, toutes les espèces ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble. Mais la communauté magique de la Nature a fait en sorte qu'ils puissent… se supporter. »

Cho Chang leva la main, une question en tête. Vance lui donna la parole de suite.

« Quand vous parlez de communauté magique, c'est celle de l'Amérique du Sud ? »  
« Exactement. Le ministre de la Magie qui réside au Brésil, puisque c'est le plus grand pays du Sud est… »  
« Hey… en parlant du Brésil, mon frère a eu un correspondant dans ce pays. T'imagines on le rencontre ? » fit remarquer Ron à Harry pendant que l'Auror s'exprimait.

Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air distrait : il n'avait pas très envie de parler tandis que le professeur parlait d'un sujet apparemment important, puisque tout le monde paraissait intéressé.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » questionna Ron au moment où Dorine avait repris la parole et qu'elle parlait des plumes de l'Amazone Aourou.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ron ! Le serpent que j'ai libéré quand j'avais onze ans venait d'ici ! Pourtant je ne te dis rien ! »  
« Oh, mais je vois que _Monsieur Potter _a des choses captivantes à nous faire partager. » lança une voix rauque et le visage d'Harry se décomposa. « Pourquoi… ne pas nous en faire part maintenant, hein ? »

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse au plus vite et qu'il dise quelque chose de… quelque chose qui serait à la hauteur. Il sentait tous les regards sur lui ainsi que celui de Dorine, qui était sûrement déçue. Mais surtout celui d'Hermione… Il imaginait ses mains posées sur ses hanches, un peu comme le professeur McGonagall, qui à l'instant devait pincer les lèvres puis… l'expression de jubilation pure de Rogue et celle de Malefoy.

« Eh ben… c'est… c'est dingue comme j'adore les Aourou. Ils… ils ont des plumes très douces… Du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire ! » bafouilla-t-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Cependant, son nœud au ventre se desserra lorsqu'il vit le sourire qu'affichait le professeur Natu et il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même au moment où ses yeux balayèrent les alentours, voyant par la même occasion Rogue grincer des dents.

« Bien, très bien. Et… »  
« Et le Bécassin à bec court… Quelles sont les caractéristiques anatomiques de sa tête ? » coupa le professeur Rogue, un air mystérieusement méchant peint sur son visage.

Harry, ne sachant même pas pourquoi, sentait le piège à plein nez. Sûrement car c'était le prof qui le haïssait le plus…

« Il a un long bec. »

Tous les Serpentard ricanèrent mais ils se turent rapidement au moment où leur directeur de maison les darda d'un regard sombre. Severus Rogue ne répondit pas et Harry fut déconcerté.

« Tu as raison. » lui souffla Hermione qui s'était avancée. Théodore Nott l'avait suivie.

Harry tourna sa tête en direction de son amie et fronça davantage les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle était accompagnée de Nott. Il la questionna du regard et celle-ci eut un petit sourire gêné.

« Salut, Potter. »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le Serpentard. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un de cette maison prendrait le risque de lui parler. Généralement, on ne parlait pas à un Potter ni à un survivant de son genre.

« Euh… salut… »

Il fit un demi-sourire, encore plus embarrassé qu'Hermione deux secondes auparavant et n'entendait même plus le tumulte qui avait pourtant repris son cours. Hermione s'avança puis le prit par le bras afin de l'emmener dans un coin isolé.

« Il est venu vers moi. Harry ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent ! Je me demande ce qu'il fait à Serpentard… E - »  
« Hermione. Stop. »

Elle se tut instantanément et rougit de confusion.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ! Moi aussi je trouve qu'il… euh… moi aussi _j'ai l'impression_ qu'il est sympa. » il fit une pause puis reprit, plus sûr de lui : « Par contre, Ron… est assez fermé d'esprit concernant les Serpentard. Il ne faut pas qu'il vous voit _souvent_ ensemble. Tu sais très bien que… »  
« Oui, je sais. » coupa Hermione. « Je sais aussi qu'il s'en fiche d'étudier ! Tu sais, l'histoire du dragon ? Eh bien Théodore en sait énormément sur l'Océan à Crête. C'est… étonnant. »

Harry arqua un sourcil puis pouffa.

« Cela ne fait même pas dix minutes que vous aviez fait connaissance… s'il te plaît. »  
« Toi aussi, prends le temps d'aller vers lui. »

Elle prit la main d'Harry, l'empêchant ainsi de répondre puis l'entraîna vers Théodore qui prenait des notes. Il paraissait très absorbé et il ignorait constamment Drago et ses amis qui faisaient du bruit inutilement. Théodore n'était pas comme les autres et Harry le voyait bien chez les Serdaigle. Il haussa les épaules. De toute manière il savait parfaitement que Théodore était étrange…

« Professeur ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait un panneau indiquant deux espèces insolites qui irradiaient beaucoup de savoirs. Je me demandais si mes amis et moi pourrions-nous y aventurer. »

Le professeur Natu se retourna puis, rayonnante, hocha la tête.

« Voilà une très bonne idée ! Vous pouvez y aller, mais j'enverrai un élève vous chercher car nous allons bientôt aller au campement. Alors faites vite ! »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se retourna puis entraîna Nott et Harry. Comme s'ils étaient invisibles, personne ne remarqua leurs absences, encore moins Ron, ce qui vexa légèrement les deux Gryffondor. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, le décor évolua en fonction des oiseaux en très peu de temps. Car certaines espèces ne venaient pas obligatoirement de Rio. Et la nature était primordiale afin que les oiseaux se sentent pour le mieux. Ainsi de multiples fleurs violettes et bleues foncées apparurent autour d'eux mais aussi une marre d'eau claire qui baignait l'herbe verte et touffue.

« Harry ? »

Prêtant attention à Hermione, il ne répondit cependant pas. Le silence commença alors à s'installer mais fut rapidement brisé par Théodore.

« En fait, je me suis inscrit à ce voyage d'études car je voulais apprendre. Je considère le temps que je ne passe pas à étudier comme du temps perdu – ce qui est tout à fait normal. Et je sais aussi que ton amie, _Hermione_, sait beaucoup de choses. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait ça ? Quel était le rapport ? Hermione sourit puis écrasa discrètement le pied d'Harry. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et pour cacher la douleur, il sourit lui aussi, plus exagérément toutefois. Par contre, son sourire se fana quand il réalisa qu'ils s'appelaient déjà par leurs prénoms. Peut-être Nott attendait-il une sorte de réaction…

« Oh ! Je… je peux t'appeler Théo ? »  
« Évidemment. Et moi, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? » questionna-t-il, soulagé de voir qu'Harry avait rapidement fait le rapprochement.  
« Bien sûr. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Harry trouva cet échange étrange. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude. Hermione était très contente que ceci ait fonctionné comme elle l'avait espéré. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que Ron… mais pour lui, il était préférable qu'elle patiente encore une semaine ou deux. Un bon pas avait été franchi et Hermione priait pour qu'ils puissent marcher de bon pied. De toute manière il n'y avait pas de doutes, mais rester sur ses gardes était mieux. Ne connaissant pas elle-même la raison de cette situation, elle savait juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose de péjoratif.

« Et si nous faisions ce que nous avons annoncé à Mme Natu, c'est-à-dire nous interroger sur les propriétés des deux espèces vivant ici ? » proposa-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry.

Ce dernier était légèrement réticent mais finalement, il devait bien ceci à Hermione.

« Parce que c'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas inventé ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Mais je rêve ! Tu ne regardes donc jamais autour de toi ? Tu passes devant pleins de choses extraordinaires de cette façon… » s'indigna Théodore en faisant une petite grimace.

Harry se sentit bizarrement gêné et il regarda ailleurs, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Le sous-entendu ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…

« Au fait, vous pensez quoi des affaires moldues ? »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

« Eh bien… moi, comme tu le sais je suppose, je suis née de parents moldus et Harry a vécu jusqu'à l'â... »  
« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. Si Harry veut s'expliquer, il le fera. »

Hermione parut déconcertée ; elle avait toujours la bouche ouverte. Elle bégaya un peu avant de pouvoir formuler une phrase correcte.

« Désolée, Harry… ce n'était pas contre toi, tu sais. »  
« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. » il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Théodore : « Jusqu'à l'âge de mes onze ans j'ai vécu avec une famille moldue… Par contre… » murmura-t-il ensuite : « comment se fait-il que_ vous, _les Serpentard, vous portiez ce genre d'habits ? »

Nott ne répondit pas. Il s'avança vers un autre panneau aussi abîmé que le précédent et lut à voix basse ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

« Tu pourrais nous lire à voix haute ? » questionna Harry, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu… Théodore garda le silence plus d'une seconde avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Hermione donna une tape à Harry pour avoir manqué à ce point de tact.

« Tout ? »  
« Tout. »  
« Très bien… » murmura-t-il « Les coracines ornées font partie de la famille Cotingidé. Dotés d'un plumage noir, ils possèdent un bec large et puissant. Le mâle a des reflets bleus, légèrement plus ternes sur le ventre. Il se différencie de la femelle par une huppe plumée au sommet de sa tête. S'ils vivent en groupe, leur bande compte en moyenne une demi-douzaine d'oiseaux. Bien que rares sur l'ensemble de la région, les coracines ornées ne sont pas en voie de disparition, même s'ils faisaient autrefois l'objet de chasses de la part des humains. »

Il s'arrêta, faisant une pause et fut content de savoir qu'Hermione prenait des notes. Harry prenait simplement le temps de le regarder, ne jugeant certainement pas important d'écrire les quelques caractéristiques données sur l'espèce.

Il poursuivit sur la seconde race d'oiseau, profitant du doux vent qui lui caressait le visage.

« Ara navel strié. Il fait partie de la famille des Psittacidés et est extrêmement rare, ce qui le rend très difficile à étudier. Aujourd'hui, les scientifiques ignorent encore presque tout de lui, hormis la couleur de son plumage. L'Ara navel strié est, comme son nom l'indique, orangé strié de noir. Il est important de savoir que cette espèce est _née_ magique, ce qui la rend exceptionnelle. Ce ne sont pas des Sorciers qui l'ont bercée de magies, comme la totalité des espèces présentes dans cette réserve. Cependant, personne n'est capable d'en dire plus et la menace d'extinction qui pèse sur l'Ara navel strié ne laisse pas présager de grands progrès pour la science. Nonobstant, certains scientifiques ont posé plusieurs hypothèses : qu'une espèce de créature se sert d'Aras comme nourriture. À leurs connaissances, une variété pour l'instant inconnue de dragons utilise les Aras comme appâts. »

Hermione écrivait frénétiquement et Harry profita de cette distraction pour se diriger vers Nott.

« Désolé, pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler ainsi. »

Il regardait Théodore, espérant qu'il accepterait ses excuses… Mais ce dernier ne pipa mot, le détaillant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Plusieurs secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils entendirent simultanément le bruit du stylo d'Hermione courant contre son cahier, le chant des Aras et le gazouillement des coracines ornées. Leurs chants s'entremêlaient les uns aux autres et Harry se croyait au paradis. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la presser doucement. Il commença par se crisper, mais le sourire de Théo le rassura.

« J'aimerais bien être celui qui réussira à apprivoiser les Aras. »

Harry eut un sourire forcé. C'était sûrement une façon comme une autre d'accepter le pardon imploré. Il espérait maintenant qu'Hermione l'appellerait, car il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire ni quoi dire. C'était un silence embarrassant… Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raisons. Nott ôta lentement sa main de son épaule, la laissant pendre au bout de son bras.

« Théo, tu fais quoi, là ? Viens. »

L'interpellé sursauta et Harry vit ses pupilles se dilater. Comme si le masque de Nott venait de se fissurer à l'entente de la phrase. Hermione lâcha un cri d'étonnement et Harry ne put que voir par lui-même ce qui était la source de cet affolement.

« Alors ? Vous vous amusez bien ? »  
« Malefoy ? »  
« En personne. »

Il marcha dans leur direction, les semelles de ses chaussures neuves crissant sur l'herbe fraîche. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient à la cadence du vent. Théo ne s'éloigna pas pour autant et Harry resta à la place qu'il occupait avant que Malefoy ne vienne les gêner. En fait, Harry savait. Malefoy avait entendu la conversation qu'avait entretenue Hermione avec le professeur Natu et il s'était arrangé de façon à que ce soit lui qui vienne les chercher. Hermione avait le visage dur et son cahier se pliait sous la force qui émanait de ses doigts.

« Bon, _Harry_, content de t'avoir parlé. » avoua Nott avec un sourire, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il leva sa main afin qu'il puisse la serrer et Harry décrocha son regard du sien pour le planter dans celui de Malefoy. Un regard pénétrant et surtout diabolique. Il sourit… se souvenant la fois où Malefoy lui avait fait ce même geste puis serra sans aucune hésitation la main que tendait Théodore.

« Moi aussi. Merci et à tout à l'heure. »

Harry se retourna vers Hermione et l'invita à l'accompagner. Elle hocha la tête et tous deux partirent, ignorant Nott et Malefoy. Ce dernier cracha par terre avant de déguerpir. Seuls les oiseaux pouvaient percevoir le rictus de Théodore.

Ron courut vers Hermione, une plume grise à la main qui se froissait à cause des courants d'air.

« Regardez ! Elle appartient à une espèce de… d'oiseau. Milan du Mississipi. Cool, hein ? »  
« LES ÉLÈVES ! Nous partons ! » s'écria le professeur McGonagall et les discussions s'intensifièrent.

Hagrid se dirigea vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, l'herbe s'écrasant à chacun de ses pas.

« Alors ? Vous êtes contents ? » interrogea-t-il.

Ron hocha la tête.

« Nous partons quand ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inquiète.  
« Oh ! Dans longtemps, ça, c'est moi qui te le dis. Tu as hâte de partir ? »  
« Je crois que justement, au contraire il n'a pas hâte. » affirma Hermione, amusée.  
« Pour en être sûr. » marmonna Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant en face de lui.

« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur l'Océan à Crête ? »  
« Non, Harry. Je garde la surprise pour le cours que je vais donner. Vous verrez ! _Vous_ _verrez_… »

Il regarda haut dans le ciel, toujours heureux. Harry contempla les alentours et il n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre les faits. Les sang-purs portaient des affaires moldues. Si seulement il avait hérité de l'appareil numérique de son cousin, Dudley, il aurait pu prendre en photo ce souvenir. Mais bien vite il se gifla mentalement. Il était un sorcier. Il pouvait extirper ses souvenirs à souhait et les conserver dans des fioles en cristal ! Où était le problème ?

Nott était à l'avant et souriait des blagues de Zabini. Grand gaillard, il se faisait passer pour une personne… spéciale. Mais il était simple. Harry l'aimait bien aussi. Il n'était pas comme les autres, un peu comme Théodore.

« Allez, Hagrid ! » se plaignit Ron. « Pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça ? Est-ce que nous pourrions le voir et en apprendre plus sur lui ? »  
« Non. » grogna Hagrid d'un tout bourru. « Le voir ? Un dragon comme tel ça ne se voit pas, ça _s'imagine, _d'abord. Bien sûr que vous allez apprendre des choses sur lui ! »

Ron se fit tout petit.

« Mais vous dites que personne ne l'a jamais vu ? » récapitula Hermione, en plissant les yeux pour ne pas que le soleil ne lui fasse trop mal.  
« Comment saurait-on qu'il a une crête ? » demanda Hagrid ironiquement avant de pouffer de rire et Hermione rougit comme une pivoine. « Non, bien sûr que des gens l'ont vu ! Il ne cherche pas à se cacher et ses écailles n… »

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillants d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, satisfaits de détenir des informations sur les particularités du dragon tant évoqué.

« Tu _lui_ demanderas… » chuchota Harry dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

Cette dernière comprit parfaitement de qui il parlait mais secoua la tête.

« Théo ne veut rien me dire… »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de méditer plus qu'Hagrid ajouta :

« Bon… je peux juste vous dire un truc : il n'a pas de crête. Voilà. »

Et il partit rejoindre les professeurs d'une démarche peu amène. Ron s'esclaffa sous le regard sévère d'Hermione.

« Bah, alors pourquoi porte-il ce nom ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, Harry… »

Ils marchaient encore : Dean et Seamus prenaient des petites baies rouges – ils ignoraient exactement de quelle plante il s'agissait – et s'amusaient à les lancer sur les personnes présentes. Lavande et les sœurs Patil s'enthousiasmaient sur les oiseaux et ne cessaient de commenter leurs plumages sous l'expression dédaigneuse de Pansy qui n'avouerait jamais qu'en réalité, elle mourait d'envie de les rejoindre pour pimenter les discussions. Luna cueillait des fleurs sauvages, ses lunettes de soleil extravagantes tombant sur son nez. Ginny ricanait avec Hanna Abbot et elles donnaient l'impression de se ficher de Cormac et de Terry qui se cachaient à chaque fois qu'un perroquet ou un oiseau du genre chantait à en perdre haleine. Apparemment, Cho préférait poser des questions à Dorine, ravie de savoir qu'on s'intéressait aux choses qu'elle-même vénérait.

Tonks riait aux éclats avec Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance s'occupait de mettre un ordre dans ce brouhaha, afin d'éviter de faire peur aux créatures. Severus Rogue était en tête, le regard impassible et Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Rogue, dans une forêt emplie d'insectes bizarres et d'oiseaux ? C'était hilarant ! Hermione le questionna du regard et il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'important.

Ron rêvassait toujours, les paupières closes. Il adorait le soleil contre sa peau, jamais Harry ne l'aurait soupçonné. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tant la beauté s'étalait à perte de vue. Il se demandait vaguement comment le mois allait passer. Tout était allé si vite qu'il n'y avait vu que du feu et n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé ce qu'il allait se produire. Il regrettait que Dumbledore n'ait pas pu les accompagner mais Harry savait bien que le reste de l'école _devait_ être gardé un minimum. Flitwick annonça d'une voix aiguë qu'il ne restait plus que cent mètres avant d'arriver.

« Quoi ? » s'apitoya Malefoy avec agacement.

Apparemment il ne voulait pas marcher plus longtemps. S'asseyant sur une pierre qu'il ne manqua pas de ''nettoyer'', il prit le temps de se dégourdir les jambes, de poser son sac à dos et de boire à même la gourde que le directeur leur avait donné. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la présence des autres ni du fait qu'il faisait attendre tout le monde. Harry lui lança un regard en biais, ne pouvant s'empêcher de crisper la mâchoire. La vue était belle, c'était un fait. L'air était frais, c'était un fait. Mais les sacs étaient lourds et personne n'avait envie d'attendre qu'un petit prétentieux de son genre se repose avant de bien vouloir partir. Zabini ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il se dirigea vers son ami. Blaise avait des lunettes noires posées sur sa tête. Harry ne le voyait pas non plus se pavaner dans une forêt. Mais quand il y pensait, il était tout aussi étrange de voir Malefoy, Rogue et le professeur McGonagall dans un tel cadre !

« On s'arrête ! » beugla Rogue, une sorte de fiole en main. Avait-il apporté ses potions jusqu'ici ?

Tous suivirent l'ordre à la lettre. Ils savaient bien que la terreur des cachots n'allait pas se gêner pour punir les élèves, même lors d'une sortie – aussi unique soit-elle ! Il se dirigea vers Malefoy, austère.

« Venez maintenant. » lui ordonna-t-il et Harry fut déconcerté.

Rogue, parler mal à son favori ? Il y avait anguille sous roche… ce n'était pas possible. Il jeta un regard en direction de McGonagall. Elle devait y être pour quelque chose. Forcément. Malefoy ne cilla pas et une sorte de bataille s'établit entre les deux hommes. Finalement, lorsqu'Harry ne fut plus le seul à être attentif, Malefoy se releva, agrippant son sac. Il avait l'air sur le point de cracher par terre, mais il parvint finalement à se contenir. Avoir plus de problèmes n'entrait pas dans son emploi du temps. Blaise eut un rictus. Décidément…

Le zéphyr leur caressait doucement les pommettes. Une bonne ambiance parsemait les ondes et Harry rigolait avec Ron, dorénavant. Un panneau vert, presqu'invisible à cause des feuilles qui l'encerclaient, annonçait : _SorcRio Dragonneau_ cinquante mètres.

Les cris de joie des élèves firent s'envoler une nuée de perruches qui dormaient sur les branches d'un arbre.

« Tu crois que les dortoirs vont être comment ? » demanda Ron, curieux.

Harry arqua un sourcil, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. À dire vrai, il n'avait jamais fait de camp ou de voyage scolaire : il ignorait tout de ce genre de choses. Mais… il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, et cette pensée le rassura.

« Comme à Poudlard, je pense. » supposa Hermione.  
« Mouais… pas bête comme idée. »

Dorine Natu se retourna, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà les enfants, vous êtes enfin arrivés ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et que tout se passe pour le mieux. »  
« Madame ? » héla Cho Chang.  
« Oui ? »

Cho s'avança vers elle pour lui demander une faveur et Dorine s'exécuta rapidement. Fouillant quelques instants dans son sac à bandoulière orné d'un Ada noir, elle donna à la jeune Serdaigle un gros livre. Après quoi, elle pointa du doigt derrière elle, montrant alors un détail important que personne n'avait remarqué.

Derrière d'immenses fleurs violettes, s'élevait une sorte de cabane relevée sur de grandes poutres en bois. Une enseigne plus grande que les précédentes était accrochée sur les barrières, pendant ainsi dans le vide.

« _Bienvenue à Rio de Janeiro,_ _SorcRio Dragonneau._ » lut Tonks à voix haute.

« Sachez juste que, puisque c'est de la magie, les textes changent automatiquement en fonction des langues que parlent les visiteurs. C'est pour cette raison que les mots gravés dans le bois sont en anglais. » leur rappela Emmeline Vance.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête.

« On monte par où ? »  
« Et si j'ai le vertige ? »  
« C'est haut ! »  
« Calmez-vous, nom de nom ! » s'égosilla Hagrid.

Effectivement c'était haut. Si haut que le bout du toit était à la même hauteur que les plus grands arbres présents. Mais pour ce qui était du vertige, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

« Nous y avons déjà pensé. Nous avions évidemment prévu le fait que certains bons à rien auraient peur du vide. » répliqua froidement le professeur Rogue en toisant du regard Seamus Finnigan.

Ce dernier détourna le regard pendant que Dean riait derrière son dos, hilare. McGonagall eut très envie de riposter alors que son collègue parlait ainsi à l'un de ses élèves. Elle était indignée, mais elle parvint à se contenir. Harry regardait devant lui, bouche-bée. La cabane était petite ! Très petite… ce qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Mais bon… puisque c'était un logement sorcier, aucun problème n'aurait à surgir !

« Quartier libre dans l'établissement ! » lança Flitwick d'une voix enjouée.

Et tous les élèves lâchèrent leurs sacs rendus magiques pour courir et grimper les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon menant au hall d'entrée. Les Serpentard ne se gênaient pas et donnaient des coups de coudes à qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Harry aussi était en tête, il _voulait_ choisir son lit. Car même s'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'aller dans un camp, il se doutait d'une chose : le dernier arrivé ne serait certainement pas le mieux placé.

Ron et Dean éclatèrent de rire. Seulement deux personnes étaient restées en bas : Neville et Luna. Ils avaient été assez discrets durant le court trajet - Neville s'était extasié devant les différentes plantes et il n'aurait pu rêver mieux ! - mais qu'importait, maintenant tout le monde se réunissait.

« Je vais faire léviter les affaires et les monter au deuxième étage. » décida l'Auror Hestia Jones en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. « Pendant ce temps, Tonks et Vance, installez les sortilèges conseillés par le Ministère de la Magie.

« Très bien, Jones. Hagrid ? Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît avertir le propriétaire que nous sommes arrivés ? » proposa Minerva McGonagall. Un gros _boum !_ se fit entendre et ses sourcils se rejoignirent. « Mais je rêve ?! Severus, venez avec moi. Allons mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. »

« Je vais aider à poser les enchantements. » avertit le professeur Flitwick, avant de partir avec les autres Aurors.

McGonagall grimpa les escaliers, suivie de Rogue qui fronçait davantage les sourcils. Elle déboucha sur une porte en bambou qui s'ouvrait sur un immense hall de forme carrée. Au fond il y avait un escalier duquel Millicent et Pansy descendaient. Rogue les apostropha :

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »  
« C'est _encore _Drago et Potter ! Ils se battent pour un lit ! »  
« Je n'en reviens pas… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais il n'eut le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il fut devancé par Minerva. La colère peinte sur ses traits, elle posa sa main sur la rambarde puis monta. Plus elle avançait, plus les cris de protestations se faisaient entendre. Elle ne se préoccupait pas du décor, la seule chose qui lui importait était la honte que deux élèves immatures étaient en train de répandre sur Poudlard. Rogue la suivait, de même que Millicent puis Pansy. Cette dernière donnait des coups de coude à Bulstrode.

« Tu as dénoncé Drago ! Tu le payeras ! » répliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils étaient au deuxième étage, Hagrid mettant en place les bagages accompagné étrangement de Goyle et Crabb.  
« La ferme… Sérieux, Pansy t'abuses là. »

Une fois les professeurs arrivés au troisième étage, Théodore se présenta devant eux :

« Troisième porte à g… »  
« Merci, monsieur Nott, nous sommes au courant. » riposta le professeur de Métamorphose un peu trop sèchement. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée…

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre assez grande qui contenait huit lits. Harry et Malefoy se chamaillaient sur celui du fond, le plus proche de la fenêtre. Apparemment ils avaient déjà eu recours à la magie car Hermione tenait la baguette d'Harry et Zabini celle de Drago. Ron encourageait Harry sous les regards sévères d'Hermione et de Cho. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans la chambre et personne n'avait réalisé que les professeurs étaient arrivés.

« ON SE CALME ! » s'écria Rogue au moment où Harry poussait Malefoy après avoir reçu un coup dans le ventre.

Comme si le temps s'était figé, plus aucun bruit ne se fit et chacun resta immobile.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Cela ne fait _même pas_ deux minutes que nous sommes ici et vous vous chamaillez déjà ! Voulez-vous que je vous renvoie à Poudlard nettoyer les cachots pendant que vos camarades resteront ici ? » menaça le professeur McGonagall, les sourcils froncés. « Une retenue pour vous deux ! Oui, monsieur Potter, vous avez parfaitement compris ! C'est vous qui débarrasserez la table durant la semaine qui suit et je ne veux pas savoir un mot de votre histoire ! Je trouve ça inadmissible ! Vous représentez l'école à l'étranger et vous avez choisi d'en donner une bien mauvaise image ! Suivez-moi ! »

Harry déglutit puis se frotta la peau de son bras. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis ? Il envoya un regard sombre à Malefoy puis s'avança.

« Mais après on revient ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Seamus, Dean et Ron.  
« Certainement pas ! Pas aujourd'hui du moins ! »

Hermione s'avança rapidement vers Harry et lui tendit sa baguette magique, Zabini fit de même pour Malefoy.

« Eh ben ! Quelle bonne idée… Donnez-moi vos baguettes. » ordonna Rogue en tendant sa main.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent. Non… tout mais pas ça ! Ils étaient dans un lieu inconnu ! Quand même…

« Très bien… Vous les récupérerez à la fin du dîner ! » râla-t-il, en faisant rouler ses yeux.  
« Professeur, j'ai besoin de ma baguette. » admit Harry d'une voix mal assurée et Drago dut rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas supplier en cœur avec Potter.

« Une heure de plus ? » proposa Rogue comme s'il proposait du jus de citrouille.

Deux baguettes lui tombèrent directement dans la main. Ouf, ils préféraient ça… ! Rogue se retourna, escorté de McGonagall, d'Harry puis Drago. Avant de passer le seuil de la porte, Harry vit rapidement le regard d'excuse que lui envoyait Hermione.

« Espèce de sale balafré. Tu vas payer. » promit Malefoy d'une voix sèche.

Harry l'ignora superbement, le menton levé. Tout ça pour un lit... et maintenant, où se dirigeaient-ils ? Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Minerva prit la parole :

« C'est pratique pour vous deux, car nous avions plusieurs chambres à doubles pièces et… »

Elle fut coupée par Rogue qui lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Leur discussion avait l'air très sérieux, car McGonagall hochait régulièrement la tête en jetant des regards en direction d'Harry et de Drago. Ces derniers ne se regardaient même pas et préféraient ne pas s'adresser la parole, au cas où il y aurait méprise. Avoir des retenues en plus ? Sûrement pas.

« Drago, suivez-moi. » murmura Rogue à son adresse et Drago fut contraint de le suivre à l'autre bout du couloir. Là où personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Harry vit son prof tant haï sortir de sa poche un parchemin roulé qu'il donna à Drago. Ce dernier hocha la tête, silencieux.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda McGonagall tandis qu'Harry essayait de tendre l'oreille. « Vous m'avez déçue, Potter. Je n'attendais pas un tel comportement de votre part. »

Les traits du professeur frappèrent particulièrement Harry : elle paraissait effectivement frustrée. Il jeta de nouveau un regard en direction de Malefoy et Rogue, mais il ne vit personne. Manigançaient-ils quelque chose ?

.

.

.

« On a deux vies. La deuxième commence le jour où on réalise qu'on en a juste une. » Conficius.

_Dalai est partie cueillir des boutons d'ors. Elle reviendra au prochain chapitre. Pendant ce temps, Matt se sent seul, mais rien ne l'empêche, de voir la vie d'un autre œil._

_Dalai et Matt : deux faux jumeaux dont les cheveux sont noirs. Comme le plumage d'un royal corbeau._

Merci, merci d'avoir lu. (Avez-vous voyagé ?) J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez. C'est un réel plaisir pour moi, de lire ce qu'on me laisse. Juré. *souris* La suite, sera autour du 20, si tout se passe pour le mieux.

**Mrs Simon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages – à l'exception de quelques-uns – sont à Joanne Rowling, la seule, l'unique. Bon, le reste, comme certains sortilèges, quelques noms de dragons ou encore les lieux, sont à moi.

**Résumé : **Voilà que Dumbledore a eu une idée éloquente. Comment réagiraient les élèves à Rio ? Quels seront les événements ? Harry ne souhaite qu'une chose : que les dragons ne mangent pas les humains.

**NDA : **Mmh, la suite est là. Juste sous tes yeux. Est-ce que tu liras ? Si oui c'est merveilleux. Je te laisse, je me tais. Avec aise, lis en paix. (Matt parle à ma place : N'importe quoi, mais putain je dis quoi ? Niksarass'.)

Matt est une personne difficile, il aime dire des insultes, tout en faisant des rimes. Ça ne le rend pas culte, mais il ne comprend pas. C'est comme ça. *souris*

**Posté le : **11.08.13, plus tôt que prévu O.o :D

**Bêta : **Liesel M.M et je la remercie beaucoup. Comme d'hab'ou.

**Musique** : Blue Jeans – Lana Del Rey / Birds of a feater – Lana Del Rey

**RR** :

Yuri girl : Merci beaucoup de ta review qui m'a fait réellement plaisir. À bientôt ! :)

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**Brésil, sous un autre angle.**

« Ça veut dire que je serai en tenue de mineur ? demandé-je, en priant pour qu'elle soit décente.  
- Pas exactement, répond Cinna. Portia et moi pensons que le thème de la mine est usé jusqu'à la corde. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les gens se souviendront de vous. Or, nous considérons tous les deux qu'il est de notre devoir de rendre les tributs du district Douze inoubliables.  
« Je serai nue, ça ne fait pas un pli », me dis-je.  
- Si bien qu'au lieu de partir sur l'extraction du charbon, nous préférons nous focaliser sur le charbon lui-même.  
« Nue et couverte de poussière noire. »  
- Et que fait-on avec le charbon ? On le brûle, achève Cinna. Tu n'as pas peur du feu, hein Katniss ? » Hunger Games

**Chapter two** :

.

.

.

La mine maussade, Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le professeur Rogue le fixa un quart de seconde avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Le Serpentard soupira puis déplia le rouleau de parchemin. Il lut en diagonale et s'adossa contre le mur en bois derrière lui. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû venir ici. C'était du temps perdu, surtout s'il ne pouvait pas être dans la même chambre que ses amis.

Éloigné de tous, il devait au moins parler à Théodore. Il devait savoir comment il s'était retrouvé avec Potter et Granger dans un endroit reculé et lui demander des conseils sur cette… sortie. Il haussa les épaules puis regarda autour de lui. Personne. La voie était libre, il fallait qu'il en profite. Il s'avança rapidement du couloir, empruntant par la suite un autre escalier isolé qui menait dans les logements réservés aux professeurs, à l'étage du dessus.

Il entendait nettement le chant des oiseaux et jamais il n'aurait imaginé venir ici avec l'école. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment ce mois allait passer. Si long… Il eut un rictus. Débouchant sur un couloir élancé, décoré de fleurs rouges et bordeaux, il posa son pied sur un tapis vert-jaune et par magie, un parfum s'en évapora.

Comme si rien ne s'était produit, Malefoy s'avança jusqu'à une porte coulissante mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en approcher, quelqu'un le surpris. C'était le professeur Rogue.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Drago haussa les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi. L'agacement le fit froisser le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Venez. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Il se retourna puis s'avança. Drago parut déconcerté mais le suivit rapidement. Ils s'arrêtèrent nets en face de la porte. Il la fit coulisser d'un coup de baguette et Drago ouvrit la bouche afin de convaincre Rogue de lui rendre sa baguette !

« Non. Comme Potter, vous l'aurez après le dîner. Demandez encore une fois et je la garde deux heures de plus. »

Vexé, Malefoy ferma la bouche et serra les poings si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il se mordit les joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier sa désapprobation. Un Malefoy avait toujours sa baguette, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Jamais encore il n'en avait eu à ce point contre Rogue. C'était Potter qui avait utilisé sa baguette en premier, pas lui : sa punition était totalement injustifiée !

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, des éclairs pleins les yeux, il examina sa chambre et il y vit le pire. Un lit. Pas deux mais un seul. Lit qu'il devait partager avec Potter ? Jamais ! Il voulait rentrer à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient battu pour rien, tout à l'heure ? C'était ça ? Il ne pouvait pas dormir avec son pire ennemi, c'était impossible. Il lança un regard interloqué au professeur de Potions. Ce dernier ne se préoccupait pas de lui et d'un nouveau coup de baguette, il rafraîchit l'air. La fraîcheur était agréable, mais son visage était toujours crispé par la colère. Rogue se retourna, puis lui apprit d'une voix stricte :

« Vous serez seul. Comme Potter sera seul dans la sienne. » Et il partit par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Drago resta immobile et se remémora les mots de son professeur : « _Vous serez seul_. » Seul. Ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête. Il soupira d'apaisement. Des images hideuses s'étaient introduites dans son esprit. Parce que… venir en pleine nature, c'était une chose qu'il pouvait _encore_ accepter ; mais dormir avec Potter ? Ah, ça, non !

Drago ferma la porte d'un claquement sonore, puis observa sa chambre. À sa gauche, contre le mur, il y avait le lit sur lequel une légère couverture bleu-violet, était rigoureusement pliée. Un coussin opale reposait sur le matelas de la même couleur et il remarqua rapidement que tout ici était de teinte claire. Les murs étaient peints en gris argenté et celui de gauche qui s'étendait le long du lit, semblait différent des trois autres. Il était étrange.

Drago fit un pas sur le parquet en bois qui ne grinçait pas. Une odeur, semblable à celle du couloir, parfumait l'air rafraîchie par Rogue. Par la fenêtre – bordée de rideaux en soie rose clair -, il entendait encore les rumeurs de l'extérieur. Et étrangement, aucun rugissement de dragon ne se faisait entendre. Peut-être étaient-ils plus loin.

Les doux rayons du soleil s'infiltraient dans la pièce. Une armoire de couleur ocre se trouvait près de la fenêtre, s'élevant de toute sa hauteur, elle était ornée d'images de Rio, notamment de la statue du Christ Rédempteur. Drago s'approcha d'un pas pressé vers les posters, ne trouvant ceci pas très glorieux pour une personne comme lui. Il haïssait tout ce qui touchait le monde Moldu. Malheureusement, ici il n'était pas bien servi… Il se posta devant puis essaya du mieux qu'il put d'arracher ces images. Il aurait voulu les remplacer par celles de sa chambre qu'il avait ramenées du manoir. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Cette maison regorgeait vraiment de magie. La preuve : le propriétaire avait même utilisé de la Glue Perpétuelle pour fixer ces images.

« N'importe quoi… » fit Drago en secouant la tête.

Il ouvrit la grande armoire et fut rassuré de voir qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à celles de Poudlard. Il se retourna puis, comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser que c'était _sa_ chambre, alla s'affaler sur son lit.

« Tellement… confortable… » marmonna-t-il et le parchemin qu'il tenait tomba derrière son lit - mais à cet instant, il en avait cure.

Il avait des courbatures aux cuisses et l'envie de se reposer l'engloutissait de seconde en seconde. Il passa une main moite sur son front et abaissa ses paupières, profitant du calme et du silence. La journée avait bien débuté et l'endroit où ils étaient hébergés n'était pas aussi médiocre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ.

Son torse se relevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il se sentait bien malgré tout et le fait d'avoir changé d'air le rendait plus léger. Finalement, cette sortie n'était pas si terrible. Même si le séjour n'avait pas très bien commencé, il se promit que les jours suivants seront bien plus intéressants.

Tandis qu'il s'étirait tel un lynx, une voix amplifiée se fit entendre, raisonnant entre les quatre murs. Il se releva brusquement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et fronça les sourcils.

« Chers élèves, je vais faire l'appel et lorsque votre nom sera cité, vous apporterez votre valise dans votre chambre à l'aide d'un _Accio_. Si quelqu'un prononce cette formule alors que son nom n'a pas été appelé, il sera puni. » annonça Tonks d'un ton sévère, ton qu'elle n'adoptait que très rarement.

Drago fronça davantage les sourcils et se releva complètement, sortant du lit. Il frappa du pied le sol.

« MA BAGUETTE ! » cria-t-il avec résolution.

Il ne put rajouter un mot qu'il entendit quelqu'un taper contre le mur ; et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la personne s'écria :

« La ferme ! »

Drago s'immobilisa. Était-il en train d'halluciner ou venait-on réellement de lui ordonner de se taire ? Qui osait faire une telle chose ? Il n'était donc pas seul ? S'avançant doucement vers son lit, il s'y allongea et plaqua son oreille contre le mur : l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Il n'entendait rien. Comme si la chambre voisine avait toujours été vide. Pourtant il était certain que la voix venait d'ici ! Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Les souvenirs lui montèrent en tête. Potter. « _Plusieurs chambres à doubles_ _pièces_ », il aurait dû s'en douter. Frappant son front de sa main, un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Potty ? »  
« Bonne déduction ! »

Drago tapa contre le mur. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là, bon-sang ? Il se retourna, encore plus agacé que lorsque Rogue était en face de lui puis, s'emparant du coussin, il l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Malheureusement ce dernier se fracassa contre un meuble et fit valser une sorte de panier sur le sol. Tous les objets qu'il y avait à l'intérieur jaillirent et Malefoy lâcha de nouveau un juron. Faisant rouler ses yeux, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour que tout s'abatte sur lui ainsi.

Jetant un regard noir en direction de Potter, comme s'il le voyait, il se leva puis s'avança jusqu'au panier, rangeant ce qui était tombé. Deux stylos vert et jaune, une carte de Rio de Janeiro, une bouteille d'encre vide, un morceau de parchemin, un petit calendrier daté de deux ans puis… une crème solaire. Drago posa le panier sur la commode et prit le tube pour l'examiner - car il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que la date soit passée…

« Ah… eh bien non. Tant mieux. »

Un sourire machiavélique chemina sur ses lèvres et il ôta le couvercle. Lui, avoir des plaques rouges partout sur le corps ? Jamais ! Il préférait mourir et dormir avec Potter que… Non. Il préférait mourir tout court que d'avoir d'horribles plaques sur sa peau diaphane.

« Eh oui, Nott, pas si bête que ça… » murmura-t-il tout bas afin que Potter ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Il pressa le tube, faisant sortir un peu de crème qu'il appliqua d'abord le long de ses bras. Tonks appelait Seamus Finnigan. Il étala un peu de crème sur le bout de son nez ainsi que le reste de son visage, puis souleva son t-shirt pour en mettre sur le torse – on ne savait jamais, peut-être devra-t-il ôté son haut !

Vraiment, il se demandait qu'avait fait Blaise. Si Granger n'avait pas pensé à rendre la baguette de Potter, la sienne serait toujours en sa possession ! De toute manière, lorsque Crabb et Goyle commenceront à balancer des insectes redoutables dans cette tignasse, il verrait si elle continuerait à s'enthousiasmer au sujet de ce voyage !

Alors qu'il appliquait de la crème sur ses mollets, il entendit une porte se refermer. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'immobilisa. Potter était-il parti ? Si oui, alors il pourrait certainement faire de même sans avoir de problèmes… Il se dirigea vers la porte quand une voix s'éleva à travers le mur :

« Harry… je t'ai enfin trouvé ! » marmonna Ron.  
« Mouais… »

Drago écarquilla les yeux et se traita mentalement d'idiot : il avait signalé sa présence tout à l'heure ! Maintenant, si Weasley voulait parler à Potter, ce dernier risquerait d'être sur ses gardes. Que pourrait-il faire… ? Une idée germa dans son esprit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Avant que Potter ne puisse placer un mot, il claqua sa porte en s'écriant :

« J'y crois pas, _MA_ _BAGUETTE_ ! »

Puis, sur la pointe des pieds il retourna vers son lit, toujours la mine réjouie. Il ignorait si son idée allait fonctionner, mais il l'espérait. Si tel était le cas, alors il pourrait entendre toute la conversation qu'entretiendraient les deux Gryffondor…

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis un éclat de rire se fit entendre.

« Tu… tu es avec la fouine ? »

Harry soupira et Drago fut pris d'une forte envie d'aller les voir pour leur apprendre à parler derrière le dos des gens !

« Ce mur est trop fin. J'espère que je vais vite pouvoir vous rejoindre dans la chambre… » protesta Harry du bout des lèvres.  
« Dean ne se tient pas une seconde. Tu crois qu'il est hyperactif ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et il haussa les épaules. Malefoy fit rouler ses yeux.

« Peut-être… »  
« C'est tellement magnifique cet endroit ! En plus... Hermione m'a dit qu'il y avait une immense statue qui… je ne sais trop pas ce qu'elle représente. Apparemment c'est un peu comme Merlin mais pour les Moldus… »

Le Serpentard envoya un regard sombre en direction de son armoire. Ça ? Merlin en Moldu ? Il fit une grimace et continua de jouer avec la crème solaire.

« Je vois… »

Harry se coucha sur son lit, son menton posé sur ses bras croisés, puis médita. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui ne le rassurait pas… mais être seul dans cette pièce ? Il se sentait encore moins en sécurité ! En plus, la réaction de Nott ne l'avait pas laissé intact. Pourquoi avoir voulu tisser des liens d'amitié ? Cela cachait sûrement quelque chose. L'étrangeté qu'il dégageait rendait Harry curieux.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne dans son genre, et Harry connaissait beaucoup de monde, sans vouloir se vanter. Finalement, il ne comprenait ni la réaction de Nott ni celle d'Hermione. Encore moins celle d'Hermione, d'ailleurs. Elle était très ouverte d'esprit, c'était vrai, mais de là à sympathiser avec l'ennemi ?

Bien sûr, les Serpentard _étaient_ des ennemis. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, jamais il y en aurait. Cependant, même en se disant ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes après ce qu'il s'était produit près d'une heure auparavant. Est-ce que Ron pourrait prendre le temps de comprendre ? Il fixa son ami qui jouait avec le stylo bille qu'il venait à l'instant de sortir de sa poche.

Non. Non, aucunement il n'accepterait. C'était une évidence, pour lui, d'haïr l'opposé.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme, toi. De toute manière, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et on va manger un petit quelque chose. Tu verras ! Tu seras comme neuf ! » assura Ron avec un petit rire, essuyant l'encre qu'avait sur ses doigts.  
« Comment tu sais ça ? » questionna Harry en se relevant légèrement. Il trouvait qu'il était un peu tard, mais pourquoi pas. Son ventre gargouillait d'impatience et il n'osait imaginer l'état de celui de Ron.  
« Pendant que McGonagall t'enguirlandait, Tonks est venue vers nous. » expliqua-t-il.

Harry bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se massa les cuisses. Concrètement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher autant…

« Je vois… » répéta Harry une nouvelle fois puis il replongea dans ses songes.  
« On va voir si tu vas bien voir mon poing dans ta gueule. » souffla doucement Drago.

Il se leva, jeta le tube solaire sur le lit puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour en sortir en la claquant. Harry fronça les sourcils et aplatit ses cheveux sur sa tête. Ron sourit et ils se levèrent.

« Je vais chercher ma valise. » informa Harry après s'être étiré.

Ron hocha la tête et ils sortirent sans faire de bruit. Ils longèrent un couloir, le tapis vert-jaune relâchant du parfum lorsqu'ils marchèrent dessus. Harry ne remarqua le tableau dont le cadre était en bambou. Il représentait une personne très bronzée doté de cheveux noirs. Le garçon ne les regardait pas tant il était occupé à observer les oiseaux de son cadre. Harry poursuivit silencieusement et ils descendirent tous deux les escaliers. Arrivé au deuxième étage, Seamus et Dean se plantèrent devant eux. Harry avait déjà oublié l'existence de sa valise, apparemment.

« C'est au premier la salle à manger, non ? » demanda Dean en penchant sa tête de côté.  
« Exactement. » acquiesça Neville, s'avançant jusqu'à eux. « Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… C'est la chambre A qui doit mettre la table aujourd'hui. La nôtre. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se rejoignirent. Chambre A ? Comment cela ? Alors ce n'était pas lui qui mettrait la table, seul avec Malefoy ? Il médita quelques minimes secondes et se souvint qu'en fait, le professeur McGonagall avait ordonné de _débarrasser_, pas de mettre la table !

« C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas être au courant » soupira Neville devant l'air étonné d'Harry. Ce dernier secoua la tête, tandis qu'ils descendaient le dernier escalier. « Sous l'énervement, c'est McGonagall qui a fait les chambres… Heureusement… elle a tout de même eu un peu de bons sens. »

Seamus sourit.

« Ouais… enfin quoique… » reprit Neville en faisant une grimace.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Seamus approuva vivement. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, car Hagrid se posta devant eux. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche puis soupira.

« Eh bien ! Quelle journée… ! »  
« _Début_ de journée… » rectifia Dean.  
« J'espère que vous êtes contents de vos chambres ! » dit-il en rigolant. « Bon… pas toi, Harry… du moins pour l'instant ! Mais tu verras, ça va s'arranger. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, voulant savoir une bonne fois pour toutes ce que leur professeur de Métamorphose avait bien prévu ! Ron le poussa afin d'entrer dans une grande salle qui comportait cinq tables.

« Hé ! C'est placé exactement comme à Poudlard… Tu crois que les profs vont être au f… »  
« Harry ! » interrompit Hermione. « À cause de ta bagarre avec Malefoy, Lavande, Hanna et Luna se trouvent avec Bulstrode et Parkinson ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Harry parut d'abord abasourdi, puis l'étonnement peint sur son visage laissa la place à de la colère.

« Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? » questionna-t-il, outré. « Que c'est à cause de moi qu'elles sont avec deux pes… »  
« Non ! Mais tu aurais pu éviter le problème, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry parut encore plus scandalisé.

« Quoi ? Peut-être que McGonagall avait déjà prévu ça ! T'en sais rien, là, pour une fois ! »

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que tout le monde s'était tu pour les regarder. Malefoy et ses deux acolytes jubilaient. Malheureusement, personne n'était là pour calmer le jeu. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall n'étaient pas encore arrivés, Tonks non plus.

« Pardon ? Harry ! À la base mes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises ! »  
« Ah bon ? Eh ben je me demande pourquoi je réagis ainsi, alors ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il se retourna, le visage rouge et la respiration haletante. D'habitude ce n'était pas lui qui s'énervait ainsi avec Hermione, mais là, c'était allé trop loin. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, ignorant les regards posés sur lui et les murmures qui le suivaient. Selon Hermione, c'était de sa faute ? Et puis quoi encore ? Passant devant Théodore, il l'ignora superbement puis se dirigea vers le professeur Flitwick.

« Professeur ? Je peux aller chercher ma valise, s'il vous plait ? » dit-il en essayant de garder son calme.  
« Mais… nous… Vous faites partie de la chambre A, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez mettre la table, Potter, je suis navré. »  
« Professeur, ma valise est en haut. Je ne l'ai pas encore remontée. Je vous en prie. » répéta-t-il, sans même prendre en compte les paroles du professeur.

Après quelques secondes, Flitwick dut se résoudre à hocher la tête. Tandis qu'Harry sortait de la salle, Malefoy écarquilla les yeux. Lui aussi devait y aller… Il s'éloigna doucement de Pansy, suivant Potter.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! » héla quelqu'un, mais Drago fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir et vit à peine le pan du jean de Potter, qu'il était déjà loin au deuxième étage. Malefoy s'activa, un rictus aux lèvres. Et s'il lui posait des questions il pouvait tout simplement répondre que lui aussi devait prendre ses affaires ! Quant à Harry, il fut rapidement arrivé et la seule chose qu'il vit fut deux sacs. Un noir et un vert foncé. L'autre était à Malefoy. Harry prit le temps de le détailler un quart de seconde.

« Prends le mien. »

Harry garda le dos tourné puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi diable ferait-il une chose pareille ?

« Si tu veux qu'une chose soit faite, Malefoy, alors fais-la toi-même. » dit-il en prenant son sac à dos.

Il se retourna, les traits de son visage voilés de sarcasmes et s'avança jusqu'à Malefoy qui était appuyé sur le seuil de la porte.

« On n'est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même. » sourit-il d'un air narquois avant de quitter la pièce.

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Il préférait garder sa salive que de l'assécher pour une personne qui n'en valait pas la peine. Agrippant son sac à dos vert foncé, il atteignit le couloir après avoir monté les marches des deux étages. Il était vide et une porte au loin était ouverte.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre provisoire, ignorant au cadre de l'homme, puis fit coulisser l'ouverture, n'ayant même pas daigné jeter un regard dans la pièce qu'occupait sa Némésis. Le visage fermé, il propulsa son sac par terre et ferma la porte dans un claquement sonore. Harry fermait la sienne. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et jamais le silence ne fut si pesant.

Indifférent, Harry se retourna et marcha tout droit. Drago ne bougea pas la première seconde mais le suivit rapidement. Il n'allait pas s'échapper ainsi…

« Harry, ils vous attendent en bas. Les professeurs doivent annoncer quelque chose d'important. » alerta Cormac qui venait de nulle part.  
« Espèce de… » marmonna Drago, secouant la tête.

Il dépassa les deux, n'oubliant pas de leurs gratifier d'un coup de coude au passage, puis descendit les escaliers avec hargne. Ce mois s'annonçait comme un véritable enfer, finalement. Car s'il était déjà agacé par sa présence, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Il imaginait même plus. Pour une nuit ils devront dormir dans une même pièce, coupée en deux. Est-ce que ça aurait été possible à Poudlard ? Non, certainement pas.

Il passa l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle à manger puis s'assit à côté de Zabini, la mine sombre. Personne ne posa de questions, c'était inutile. On ne chatouillait pas un dragon qui dormait. Théo lui lança un regard inquisiteur, secouant la tête. C'était fou à quel point les gens pouvaient se mettre dans un tel état pour si peu. Mais de toute façon il en avait l'habitude et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Et puis… c'était ainsi.

Les deux autres rentrèrent dans la salle, pensant que les conversations allaient s'arrêter sur leur passage. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elles augmentèrent même et ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, que les plats soient servis pour finir le repas et pour avoir la possibilité d'aller dehors, explorer la forêt. S'étant calmée, le professeur de Métamorphose pinçait tout de même ses lèvres d'un geste impatient. Elle se demandait si la sortie allait bien se passer.

La façon dont ils avaient réagi était inadmissible. Si elle avait su, elle ne les aurait pas emmenés au voyage d'études. À la réflexion, elle aurait peut-être dû faire ce choix. Elle espérait tout de même qu'ils arrêteraient de se chamailler ainsi, afin qu'elle n'ait pas à les renvoyer.

« Nous allons servir. » annonça Tonks qui rentrait dans la salle, accompagnée d'une personne métisse. Un grand homme qui n'avait pas l'air très jeune. « Voici monsieur Kills. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Rayan. » il leur adressa à tous un large sourire, puis ouvrit grand les bras exactement comme Tonks l'avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient atterri plus haut. « Bienvenue à tous, j'espère que vous allez vous plaire ici. Je vais vous expliquer deux ou trois choses. »

Il s'avança puis s'assit aux côtés de Terry Boot qui ne savait plus où regarder.

« Tout d'abord, il y a un couvre-feu. Vingt-et-une heure, pas plus, mais moins si vous le souhaitez. Vous avez l'interdiction formelle de mettre un pied dans l'enclos des dragons, notamment des Océans à Crêtes et des Aguatis Perlés. Vous pourrez y pénétrer uniquement lors de vos cours, en la présence d'un adulte ou d'une personne responsable. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard brillant à Hagrid qui rougissait légèrement.

« Maintenant je vais vous dire des choses que vos profs auraient dit si je n'avais pas été là. » ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau. « Si vous souhaitez aller en ville, alors vous pouvez... »

La plupart eut un son d'émerveillement.

« … Seulement si vous êtes en groupe, c'est-à-dire trois personnes minimum. Si cela n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez aller vers l'un des accompagnateurs pour leur demander s'ils ont du temps libre à vous accorder. »

« Pourquoi trois personnes ? » demanda Bulstrode d'un air résigné.

Rayan Kills posa son regard sur elle puis finit par sourire.

« Imaginez que vous êtes en ville, toi et une de tes amies, désobéissant ainsi à la règle que j'avais inclus. Ton amie se blesse gravement. Tu dois prévenir quelqu'un et, que je sache, tu ne parles pas le même dialecte que les gens au Brésil, je me trompe ? » Bulstrode secoua la tête. « Mais que vas-tu faire ? Le mieux serait d'aller chercher un de tes professeurs. Sauf que si tu allais, ton amie sera seule, blessée et complètement seule, justement. Tout pourrait lui arriver. »

« Mais j'utiliserais ma baguette. » affirma la Serpentard d'une voix autoritaire.

Kills ricana.

« Eh bien… je savais que vous étiez assez bons en magie, puisque vous êtes des sixièmes et septièmes années, mais je dois dire qu'à votre âge je ne savais ni arrêter une hémorragie, mais encore moins réparer des os. »

Certains élèves haussèrent les sourcils. Était-il, même indirectement, en train d'insinuer qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bons ?

« Bref, là n'est pas le problème. Comme je le disais, ton amie sera donc plusieurs minutes en danger et… »  
« On pourrait produire un Patronus. » coupa Harry, les yeux dans la vague.

Tous tournèrent la tête en sa direction. Les Gryffondor, Cho et Terry Boot hochèrent prestement la tête. Nonobstant… les vert et argent firent une grimace de dégoût. Mr Kills ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Même au sein des profs, le silence s'éternisait. Puis Harry comprit son erreur… Pas tout le monde n'avait la capacité d'en créer un.

« Euh… Désolé. » lâcha-t-il maladroitement.  
« Pas besoin de t'excuser, Potty. » assura Drago aussi sèchement que sa haine le lui permettait.  
« Dois-je avertir ? » sollicita le professeur McGonagall.

Harry reporta son attention envers Rayan, la mâchoire serrée.

« Bien. Bien, bien, bien. Bon, admettons que vous ne puissiez faire… euh… ça. Alors, comme je le disais… Alors… miss. Imaginez que, justement, vous allez chercher un professeur, votre amie sera seule, dans la ville ou n'importe. Si il lui arrive quelque chose, non seulement ce sera de votre faute mais… personne ne sera là pour l'aider. Tandis que si vous êtes trois, comme je l'ai recommandé – enfin, ordonné – eh bien ta troisième amie restera avec la blessée pendant que toi, tu vas pour chercher un enseignant ! Ai-je été… plus au moins clair ? »

« Oui, je comprends… » dit Millicent à contre cœur.

Il fit une pause, s'assurant que tout le monde avait compris. Les élèves hochèrent la tête.

« Bien. Si vous êtes perdus, vous pouvez utiliser la formule : _HicLezt_. Je l'ai inventée et elle ne fonctionne que dans un certain périmètre autour de Rio. Ici comme dans votre école, je crois, vous ne pourrez pas transplaner. »

Hermione écrivit à vive allure la formule, au cas où.

« Nous vous tiendrons informés de la suite des évènements en temps utile. Des questions ? »

Au début, personne n'osa lever la main mais Luna finit par le faire et aussitôt Rayan Kills lui donna la parole.

« Les chambres… Elles sont faites comment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère.  
« On va vous distribuer un dossier. Toutes les informations nécessaires s'y trouveront. »

La question de Luna agissant comme un déclencheur, beaucoup demandèrent la parole.

« Vous… ? »  
« Dean Thomas. Connaissez-vous les horaires du dîner et ceatera ? »

Mr Kills eut de nouveau un sourire puis montra d'un mouvement de tête la pile à sa droite : des brochures.

« Tout se trouve là-dedans, ne vous en faites pas. Bon ! Alors je pense qu'il n'y a plus de questions puisque toutes les réponses sont dans le livret. » il jeta un regard circulaire et claqua des doigts.

Des assiettes avaient fait leur apparition sur les tables. Ron, Seamus et Dean se regardèrent, émerveillés. Alors ce n'était pas à eux de mettre les couverts ? Quel repos ! Des biscuits en tout genre jonchaient les bols et des carafes d'eau se plaçaient au bout de la table. Drago fronça les sourcils en les apercevant. De l'eau ? Mais... n'y avait-il donc pas de jus de citrouille ?

« S'ils croient que je vais boire ça, qu'ils se mettent la baguette dans l'œil ! »  
« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de citrouilles qui poussent par ici. » annonça Théodore en se servant d'un verre d'eau.  
« Tu t'y vois, toi, planter ce truc orange dans la nature verte ? Non. »  
« Calme-toi direct, Zabini. »

Il eut un tintement de verre et Blaise ne put répliquer par manque de temps.

« Je pense que certains d'entre vous ont _quand même_ réalisé que la cuisine était la même que chez nous ? Pour le repas d'aujourd'hui, monsieur Kills a demandé à ses elfes de maisons de préparer du hachis Parmentier, des saucisses et même du ragout anglais. »

McGonagall inclina sa tête puis se rassit.

« Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Il eut un bourdonnement de mercis et les services raisonnèrent dans la salle. Hermione faisait la tête en grimaçant et Ron l'aperçut rapidement. Il sourit, du poulet tombant dans son assiette.

« Ch'espère que t'chu vas mancher ! » il avala grossièrement puis s'essuya la bouche. « Ce serait dommage de ne pas se remplir le ventre après tout ce qu'on a marché ! Puis… si tu es énervée, souviens-toi que les elfes de maisons font à manger partout ! Désolé pour toi… »

Hermione tourna précipitamment la tête, les yeux zébrés d'éclairs.

« Tout ce qu'on a marché ? Mais excuse-moi ! » s'impatienta Hermione en mettant une main sur son cœur, réellement désolée. « Puis pour ta gouverne, non, les elfes ne font pas à manger partout. Faudra t'y faire ! »

« Et toi faudra t'y faire du fait que les elfes aiment faire ç… » il se coupa et son nez se fronça. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me casse la tête à te faire savoir que les elfes aiment ça ? Mince aussi ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête.

« Bon ! Je vous laisse ! »

Elle partit tout en prenant soin de jeter un regard dédaigneux à Ron et s'empara d'un des dossiers qu'avait ramené Rayan Kills.

« Ouais, c'est ça… » marmonna Ron et il s'empiffra de pommes de terre.  
« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Même ici vous arrivez à vous prendre la tête comme des imbéciles. »

Ron ne répondit pas et continua de manger aussi longtemps que son ventre le supporterait. Harry secoua lui aussi sa tête et se servit à nouveau d'un verre d'eau. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire en cet après-midi ensoleillé.

Il n'avait pas très envie de voir des oiseaux… Pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire, mais il aurait préféré faire autre chose de plus constructif ! Comme aller en ville… Il eut un petit rire. Il aurait préféré être avec ses amis que d'aller en ville… quoique…

« Harry ? Passe-moi une brochure, s'te plait. » demanda Seamus en tendant déjà le bras.

Harry regarda autour de lui puis vit ces fameuses brochures. Il y avait à coup sûr les groupes des chambres… ? Apparemment McGonagall avait vu cela comme une menace : d'avoir insinuer qu'elle-même avait fait les chambres. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que personne n'avait mis la table. En fait, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il y avait une fiche sur les groupes, puisque ils étaient déjà faits ! D'après Neville…

Mais si la sous-directrice avait réellement mystifié les résultats pour les chambres… Cela voudrait dire qu'il pourrait tomber dans une emplie de Serpentard ? Puisqu'il était puni, peut-être était-il avec la fouine ? Son visage se décomposa et son regard vira automatiquement en direction de Malefoy… qui feuilletait déjà les pages de son dossier. Un sourire – ou plutôt un rictus – ornait ses lèvres. Était-ce bon ou mauvais ? Sûrement mauvais, venant de sa part. Il fit de nouveau dévier ses yeux sur le sien et il put lire : « _Voyage d'études, collégiens, collège sorcellerie Poudlard. Une classe plus six accompagnateurs._ »

Avec un peu de chance il se trouverait avec Ron…

Il donna en main propre la brochure à Seamus puis se pencha par-dessus son épaule, afin de pouvoir la lire malgré tout.

« Bon… annexe 2… les chambres… Nous allons nous rassurer. » il parcourut les pages et atterrit là où il désirait assez rapidement. « Hey ! C'est bon les gars ! On est _vraiment_ ensemble ! »

Il se leva, tapa des mains, fit une danse ridicule et se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Mais Harry se contenta de souffler doucement. Pour leurs parts, McGonagall n'avait raconté de canular. Nonobstant, qu'en était pour lui ?

« Wow, ça va, vieux ? »  
« Par contre… Cormac n'est pas avec nous… » leur apprit Seamus, presque frustré, ignorant la remarque de Ron à son égard.

Cormac eut un petit cri d'indignation et se rapprocha encore plus. Si McLaggen n'était pas avec Dean, Seamus et le reste, avec qui Harry était-il ? Il soupira : rien n'était sûr.

« _Avec eux_ ? » souffla McLaggen, les traits de son visage se déformant sous le dégoût. « Pardon ? Mais… qu'ai-je fait ? »  
« Eh ben là… désolé de te dire ça, vieux, mais tu dois avoir tuer un vampire ou j'en sais rien… »  
« Dean, épargne-moi ton humour à deux Mornilles, s'il te plait. »  
« Oh ! Je suis avec vous ! »

Neville lui lança un regard éloquent.

« Bah quoi ? Tu ne savais pas ? » demanda-t-il en buvant un peu d'eau.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était avec ses amis. Le professeur McGonagall ne l'avait pas puni définitivement et il avait la chance de se retrouver avec Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Terry ! Pendant un moment, il avait été jusqu'à imaginer le pire : être tout le mois dans cette chambre double.

Par contre il plaignait réellement Cormac… S'il avait été lui – et heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas – il aurait envisagé de porter plainte ! Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas allé jusque-là mais… il aurait fait part de ses réticences à McGonagall. C'était de l'injustice. Surtout qu'ils étaient tous à Serpentard… Il se demandait si Cormac allait accepter cette répartition.

« Cormac… Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant plaint quelqu'un. » avoua Harry en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.  
« Non mais… demande à quelqu'un de bien vouloir changer… C'est invivable ! »  
« Ron a raison… » surenchérit Neville en faisant une grimace.  
« Vous n'êtes pas marrants, les gars… » se plaignit de nouveau McLaggen. « Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

« _Je vais pouvoir leurs en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._ »

Ils se mirent à réfléchir, car au fond c'était une bonne idée. Mais il y avait un problème.

« Oui, oui, Cormac. On te croit. Cinq contre un ? Tu réussiras sûrement lorsque Rogue apprivoisera l'Océan à Crête. C'est-à-dire jamais. »  
« Quel rabat-joie… » marmonna le Gryffondor en faisant rouler ses yeux. « T'es nul, là. »  
« Moi je dis juste une chose : » poursuivit Ron en se resservant du hachis Parmentier. « tu vas vivre un enfer. »

Cormac lui lança un regard torve. En prenant la chose ainsi, rien de bon ne pourrait lui arriver !

« Moi je trouve que Nott est un mec cool. » fit part Harry en faisant qu'une bouchée de sa cuisse de poulet. « Bon… ce n'est pas trop ça mais maintenant que je sais que je ne serai pas avec l'autre fouine… » il regarda Cormac avec amusement. « Je vais éviter de me morfondre et vais me préparer ! »

Il se retourna, prit une brochure puis sortit de la salle à manger. Grimpant les marches jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, il longea le couloir, toujours avec ce parfum environnant dans l'air, puis fit glisser sa porte coulissante. Fermant derrière lui, Harry se dirigea vers son lit puis s'assit dessus, tout en posant la brochure sur le matelas. Il était tellement rassuré de savoir qu'il ne resterait pas ici…

Maintenant qu'il était seul – et il savait que ça ne durait jamais longtemps – il pouvait en toute tranquillité méditer sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait de cela une heure et demie. Malefoy et le professeur Rogue… Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient ? Il s'attendait à tout venant de deux Serpentard ! Harry avait très envie de mener sa petite ''enquête''. Bien sûr, il en parlerait ni à Hermione et ni à Ron ! Comment le prendraient-ils ? Hermione lui ferait un véritable sermon, lui disant qu'il devenait paranoïaque et Ron considèrerait cette enquête comme une perte de temps ! Ron préférerait manger ou… explorer la terre inconnue que de coincer son ennemi ! Enfin...

Mais… après mûres réflexions, ça ne le chantait pas tant que cela, de se mêler ainsi de leurs affaires. Il fronça les sourcils. Non ce n'était pas vrai.

Il était tout seul et il lui restait environ… un quart d'heure, voire une demi-heure ? Un parchemin enroulé… ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on mettait n'importe où ! Et si il allait dans la chambre voisine pour… pour s'en emparer et regarder rapidement de quoi il s'agissait ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il prenait un gros risque. Si par hasard Malefoy débarquait… que se passerait-il ? Jusqu'où les poings allaient s'aventurer ?

Après tout Harry était un Gryffondor… Ils étaient connus pour foncer droit dans le mur et réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes_ après_ s'être cognés. Jamais avant.

Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, il marcha en direction de sa porte, la faisant coulisser avec légèreté. Le bruit de sa respiration diminua puis, une fois dans le couloir, il regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Personne.

Il fit un pas et un son étrange se fit entendre. Sursautant, Harry regarda derrière lui, ses yeux s'agitant dans leurs orbites. Il fut cependant rassuré de savoir que c'était seulement le parfum qui s'était dégagé du tapis qu'Harry venait de fouler. Se dirigeant vers la gauche, il se posta devant la porte et, d'une main tremblante du au stress, la fit coulisser. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ainsi de s'aventurer dans la chambre de son pire ennemi ? Mais la question serait : _comment_ faisait-il pour s'y aventurer ? Cela le dégoûtait au fond ! Toucher aux affaires de Malefoy… Il y avait des limites dans le supportable !

Ignorant ses réticences, il s'engouffra dans la chambre. Elle était semblable à la sienne – ce qui l'étonna. Que ce soit le lit, l'armoire, les couleurs des rideaux, celles des murs : tout était identique. Une seule chose différait : la fraîcheur. Étrangement, cette pièce paraissait plus fraîche que la sienne. Il eut une moue. Quelle injustice !

Voulant à tout prix s'activer, il ferma la porte et commença par se diriger vers une petite commode. C'était là que lui-même aurait rangé le parchemin. Ouvrant le tiroir, il ne vit que des papiers froissés ainsi qu'un livre dont il ne percevait pas le titre. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Peut-être se trouvait-il là ? Fouillant d'une main peu assurée, il chercha n'importe quel parchemin qui ressemblait vaguement à celui qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure. Mais il n'y avait rien.

« Mais où est ce fichu manuscrit !? »

Si par hasard il avait eu sur lui sa baguette, un simple _Accio_ aurait suffi ! Il se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues. Fermant le tiroir, il tourna sur lui-même et vit l'armoire. Avec un peu de chance… Se ruant jusqu'à celle-ci, il l'ouvrit à la volée. Pourquoi risquait-il son séjour au Brésil pour _ça_ ? Il savait parfaitement que s'il se faisait prendre, il pourrait dire adieu aux dragons.

L'armoire ne contenait rien. Que du vent. Ce qui eut don de l'agacer encore plus. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était dans l'antre d'un Serpentard. Qui disait qu'il n'avait pas utilisé un sort quelconque ? Ah mais non…

Affichant une expression blasée, il se tapa le front de la paume de sa main. Quel abruti il était. Sans baguette, ça aurait été légèrement difficile. Mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Il posa avec fièvre sa main sur les étagères, se répétant inlassablement qu'il venait de perdre cinq minutes inutilement. Bien sûr, aucune onde magique n'irradiait ses sens. Rien n'était caché ici.

Râlant, il jeta un regard derrière lui. Le néant, c'était bon. Où pouvait bien être ce fichu parchemin ? Si par hasard il le trouvait et qu'en fait… il s'avérait n'être rien du tout… L'idée de taper Malefoy traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Oui. Il n'y avait que cette solution et… il n'irait sûrement pas de main morte. Aucune trace dans l'armoire ni dans le tiroir… Il fit valser son regard sur chaque recoin de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles et il se demanda si simplement Malefoy ne l'avait pas sur lui…

Regardant le lit, il fronça les sourcils… Et si il l'avait mis sous l'oreiller ? L'ombre d'un sourire zébra son visage. Finalement… puisqu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps… Ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds, il s'avança jusqu'au lit mais trébucha sur quelque chose.

Jurant tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait dans un fin chuchotis, il se releva, se massa les genoux et lança un regard oblique en direction de l'objet qui l'avait fait tomber. Un sac. Il haussa les sourcils - si haut qu'ils se perdirent sous ses cheveux noirs d'encre. Il ne l'avait pas vu. De nouveau, ses lèvres s'étirèrent sans retenue. Reculant jusqu'à être devant, au début il hésita. C'était tout de même impoli… Les affaires étaient sûrement personnelles et il n'aimerait pas qu'on lui fasse ça.

« Mais… je m'en fous. » dit-il puis un rire sortit de sa bouche.

Il s'accroupit et desserra la lanière de sorte que le sac à dos s'ouvre complètement. Il s'agissait d'un sac magique, semblable à la tente qu'avait empruntée Mr Weasley pour la Coupe du Monde. La besace était petite vu de l'extérieur, immense à l'intérieur.

Le sac de Malefoy abritait une valise de vêtements et des choses inutiles qu'Harry ne prit pas la peine de regarder. Il enfouit sa main à l'intérieur et chercha le tissu de parchemin. Ça devrait être là… Il fit tout de même attention de ne pas trop faire de désordre, afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons, sachant que Malefoy rangeait toujours ses affaires à la perfection, comme se devait un sorcier de « sang-pur ». Il devait se dépêcher… le temps était compté. Il trifouilla encore, pinçant les lèvres, son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent une sorte de papier, un sourire illumina la pièce. L'extirpant du sac, il fixa son regard sur le recto de la feuille.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il, déconfit.

Il s'agissait d'un papier de l'école. Un contrat que chacun devait signer. Un cri rageur s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi ! Eh bien loin de là ! Il le rangea dans le sac puis le ferma avec entêtement.

Où était donc cette chose ? Elle ne pouvait être bien loin. Si ? Il se leva et regarda autour de lui d'un air peu amène. Alors qu'il se dirigeait encore une fois vers la commode, une voix se fit entendre. C'était Tonks. Exactement comme tout à l'heure.

« Chers élèves, vous êtes priés d'aller dans vos dortoirs, et ce au plus vite. Prenez de quoi écrire, un petit sac ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin. Et surtout, n'oubliez ni votre gourde ni votre crème solaire. Tout le monde en bas, dans quinze minutes. Notre point de rendez-vous se trouve en dessous des poutres, juste à côté des escaliers. Dans quinze minutes ! »

Et la voix s'éteignit doucement, un peu comme le cœur d'Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et, les premières secondes il n'eut la force de réagir. Comment ? Ils arrivaient ? Harry referma le tiroir – qu'il avait rapidement fouillé, ne sachant jamais - et se dirigea vers la porte. Sauf qu'il y avait un léger problème… Que ferait-il s'il tombait nez à nez avec Malefoy ?

Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il fit quelques pas en arrière, le regard rivé sur elle, comme si c'était une bombe qu'allait exploser à tout moment. Il entendait des pas mais il ne savait où aller, alors il se plaqua contre le mur, le côté où le lit était placé. Il devait faire quelque chose, à tout prix. Priant Merlin pour qu'il s'en sorte et que Malefoy soit retenu ! Mais le contraire se produisit. Alors que le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade, la porte glissa de quelques centimètres. Harry voulut crier tant le stress l'accablait ! Que devait-il faire ? _Que devait-t-il faire, bon-sang_ ?

Un pied entra dans la pièce et Harry ferma les yeux. Jamais sa cage thoracique ne l'avait autant oppressé. Jamais. Il n'avait pas peur de Malefoy mais plutôt des représailles… Alors qu'il croyait avoir tout perdu, la peur se fit telle qu'Harry se sentit fondre dans la masse du mur.

C'était fini ! Il venait à l'instant de se décomposer. Ses paupières étaient toujours baissées et il attendait que Malefoy parle. Mais rien. Le seul son qu'il perçut fut le claquement d'une porte puis le silence s'abattit. S'il restait aussi vulnérable face à la fouine… Sa fierté risquerait d'en prendre un coup. Le courage de Gryffondor dans le sang, il ouvrit un œil. Il fut étonné d'être nez à nez au mur, ne se rappelant pas s'être retourné. Ouvrant la bouche, pour expliquer sa présence en l'insultant, il se retourna puis darda son regard dans le… vide. Aucune trace du Serpentard. Il n'y avait que lui, seul. Comme était-ce possible ?

Il aurait pourtant juré entendre Malefoy rentrer. Puis même, il l'avait carrément vu ! Faisant valser son regard jusqu'à la porte, il sentit que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait… Il mit un instant à comprendre que tout était à l'envers ! Par exemple, la porte n'était pas à droite mais à gauche… C'était étrange… Surtout que par terre il y avait _son_ sac, à lui !

« Mais ! Que fait-il ici ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis médita. Aucune trace de Malefoy. Il n'était, apparemment plus dans sa chambre… À quoi rimait tout ce charabia ? Il en conclut une chose… soit il avait transplané – ce qui n'était pas possible d'après Mr Kills - soit… ce mur avait la capacité de transporter les gens de pièce en pièce, ce qui était peu probable… Mais, quel fut son bonheur de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes !

Harry se promit d'en toucher quelques mots à Ron ou à Hermione. Cette dernière devait bien connaître les secrets de cet établissement ! Il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas être choqué. Il venait quand même d'atterrir dans sa chambre sans un geste ! Finalement… il y avait quand même des bons côtés, tiens et il réalisa qu'en fait, il s'était réellement fondu dans la masse du mur tout à l'heure !

Il souffla, son cœur devenant plus léger. Se remémorant les paroles de Tonks qui l'avaient mis dans tous ses états, Harry jeta un regard à son sac à dos. Il posa une main sur la poche de son jean, voulant prendre sa baguette afin de faire léviter ses affaires dans l'armoire. Il fronça les sourcils, ne la trouvant pas. Il fouilla même dans ses poches arrière.

Et il se souvint. Malefoy. Jurant, il se maudit et se dirigea vers son sac. Il en extirpa une sacoche et ce qu'avait demandé Tonks. Fermant la fermeture éclair, il se leva puis sortit de sa chambre, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte. Le couloir était vide et, se dépêchant, il descendit un étage pour longer un autre couloir.

« Ron ? » héla-t-il.  
« J'arrive ! »  
« Harry, j'ai pas de crème, tu pourras m'en prêter ? » demanda Neville en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Sur les portes étaient collées des plaques qui comportaient des lettres. Celle de Ron était la chambre A. Mais étrangement rien ne semblait être dans l'ordre.

« Pourquoi la chambre B se trouve-t-elle tout au fond ? » questionna-t-il.  
« Ça… » débuta Neville en enfilant une chaussure. « c'est parce que c'est la chambre des filles. Tout est expliqué dans la brochure, tu ne l'as pas lue ? »

Il hissa son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule.

« Mais oui… la brochure… » marmonna Harry qui avait complètement oublié cette dernière, après tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits.

D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un… Il regarda Neville en plissant les yeux. Non, il ne comprendrait pas, pensa Harry.

« Hey ! Venez il ne reste que sept minutes ! » balança Terry qui venait d'arriver. « Salut, Harry. Tu n'as pas pris tes affaires ? »  
« Non. Ce soir je ne dors pas dans votre chambre. » lui fit rappeler Harry avec mauvaise grâce.

Terry rougit et acquiesça, comprenant sa gaffe.

« C'est qui dans la chambre C ? »  
« Zabini, Goyle et les autres. » grommela Ron qui posait à l'instant un pied dans le couloir. « Même pas deux heures que nous sommes là, ils font déjà ch… »  
« Alors ? Prêts ? » coupa Hermione, des lunettes de soleil sur son front. « Apparemment, nous allons dans un périmètre où l'on peut uniquement observer divers oiseaux ou dragons. Des dragons ? Vous réalisez ? Hagrid va être content. »

Harry acquiesça vivement.

« J'aimerais tellement rencontrer le dragon des Eaux Aérienne. » dit Ron, les étoiles pleins les yeux. « Il est, à ce qu'on m'a dit, magnifique. »  
« J'ai aussi entendu parler de lui. » avoua Hermione, impressionnée de savoir que Ron le connaissait.  
« À part ça… il serait temps d'y aller… » fit rappeler Neville en hochant la tête.

Seamus et Dean sortirent, fermant la chambre grâce à la clé que leur avait donné Mr Kills à la fin du déjeuner. Ils pouvaient partir.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Ginny les dépassa.

« Monsieur Kills a dit que le premier arrivé aura le droit de toucher un dragon ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un petit rire.

Tous se regardèrent, intrigués.

« Je sais que tu mens ! » certifia Ron mais Harry le poussa : qu'importe si c'était un mensonge ou non, il _voulait_ toucher un dragon.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Dean et Terry, alors qu'Hermione resta en retrait. De toute manière, les promesses d'Hagrid lui permettaient de toucher à un dragon… Avec une tranquillité sans égale, elle descendit les marches, accompagnée de Neville, Seamus ainsi que Ron.

« Même si c'est vrai, je… je m'en fiche. » admit Neville, tentant être convaincant.

« Ça peut être cool de toucher un dragon. Mais si c'est un genre de petit lézard, je m'en passe. » fit remarquer Seamus, les mains dans ses poches. « Puis… nous sommes dans un voyage d'études pour dragons. Genre on va pas en toucher… »  
« C'est ce que je me suis dit. » dirent ensemble Ron et Hermione.

Ils se sourirent. Au deuxième étage, des pas martelant le sol se firent entendre. Neville se retourna, s'interrogeant sur ce que ça pouvait bien être. À son plus grand damn, il vit Malefoy.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Les Gryffondor ne se sont donc pas précipités pour pouvoir toucher un dragon ? »

Seamus s'apprêtait à l'insulter, mais Ron fut plus rapide :

« Tu m'as l'air de bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je… »  
« J'étais effectivement là quand Kills l'a dit. »

Il leur lança un regard noir puis les bouscula.

« Quel crétin… »

Un cri de joie se fit entendre plus loin.

« Bon… moi je m'active. »

Seamus descendit lui aussi les escaliers à vive allure et fut rapidement arrivé en bas, escorté des trois autres. Tout le monde était regroupé devant la porte d'entrée et Ron voyait d'ici Mr Kills qui souriait largement.

« Les gagnants : car il y en a deux, sont… ! »

Il fit une pose et se pencha vers deux personnes, demandant leurs noms.

« Le truc qui gâche tout, tu sais. » marmonna Dean qui s'était aventuré vers eux.  
« NOTT ET POTTER ! » cria Mr Kills en s'emparant des mains des gagnants qu'il leva en l'air. « Eh oui, vous pouvez les applaudir… Mais vous pouvez aussi acclamer miss Weasley ! Qui fut à deux doigts de gagner si par hasard… » il demanda le nom d'une jeune fille que Ginny donna avec réticence et dégoût. « Miss Parkinson ne l'avait pas gênée ! »

Le professeur McGonagall eut une petite grimace mais applaudit tout de même.

« Alors… Vous deux, vous irez… eh bien… durant la sortie de tout à l'heure, vous suivrez un des accompagnateurs. » sourit-il.

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il allait faire.

« Quel dragon approcherons-nous ? » questionna Théo en croisant les bras.  
« Oh, celui de… votre choix. » suggéra Mr Kills en haussant les épaules.

Théo acquiesça en lançant un regard rieur en direction de Drago dont les traits du visage étaient neutres. L'Océan à Crête traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Il souhaitait voir ce dragon. Ron risquerait d'être jaloux… Même si lui préférait celui des Eaux Aériennes.

« Hagrid prendra le temps de vous accompagner, aussi ! »  
« Super ! » lâcha Harry, encore plus satisfait.

Car il redoutait ce moment. Seul avec Théodore ? Non. D'accord il le trouvait sympa, mais pas jusqu'au point de collaborer avec.

« Bon ! Sortez dehors ! Allez, hop ! »

Dans un brouhaha assourdissant, les élèves sortirent à l'extérieur, descendant les marches avec précaution. Harry était retourné derrière, expliquant comment il avait fait pour dépasser tout le monde. Il lança un regard en biais en direction de Parkinson. Cette histoire avec Ginny l'avait réellement agacé même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment montré. Il espérait que Ginny puisse se venger comme il se devait. Luna et Neville, comme à l'habitude, étaient à l'arrière, parlant de fleurs ou de créatures étranges et sûrement imaginaires. Cormac McLaggen se plaça derrière Ron.

« Je vous explique pas la galère avec les serpents ! Que Merlin m'aide, non, qu'il me sauve ! » supplia Cormac en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais… demande simplement aux profs si tu peux venir avec nous, mince quoi ! » râla Ron, sa main posé sur la rambarde en bambou. « Tu sais, il faut que tu le dises. C'est trop injuste pour toi. »

Cormac eut un sourire.

« Lorsque vous arrivez en bas, venez ici ! J'ai à vous parler ! » annonça fortement l'Auror Hestia Jones.

Ils se précipitèrent encore plus et rapidement, un cercle se fit en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon. Les élèves se bousculèrent, certains des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et d'autres des casquettes sur la tête.

« Le professeur Rogue et les deux Aurors Tonks et Vance sont restés à l'intérieur de l'établissement, faisant les préparatifs dans les chambres et dans la maison avec monsieur Kills. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Au moins, il n'avait pas à supporter les foudres de Rogue ! Ron lui donna un coup de coude, un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres. Hestia croisa les bras puis s'avança au milieu.

« Notre guide, Dorine Natu nous rejoindra bientôt. Elle sera là durant la sortie et vous expliquera la majorité des choses. Hagrid aussi nous fera un petit cours sur les créatures magiques. Je pense que vous vous doutez de quelles créatures il s'agit ? »

« De dragons. » dirent tous les élèves en cœur.

« Bien. Aussi… j'aimerais que tout soit bien clair… Ici… il y a des insectes très, très étranges et je ne sais pas si vous réalisez… »

Quelques filles eurent le souffle coupé. Lavande plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux exorbités et les sœurs Patil regardèrent autour d'elles, inquiètes. Elles n'y avaient pas pensé…

« Certes ! Nous n'allons pas rester sur ce sujet bien longtemps ! » répliqua aimablement le professeur McGonagall.

Mais sa joie et sa bonne humeur ne restèrent pas éternellement. Les traits de son visage se durcirent et, ce fut sur un ton bien sec qu'elle répliqua :

« Potter, vous n'avez pas débarrassez la table tout à l'heure, contrairement à monsieur Malefoy. Ainsi, demain _toute_ _la_ _journée_, ce sera vous seul qui accomplira cette tâche. »

Elle leva le menton et partit d'un air résigné, tandis que la mâchoire d'Harry s'écroulait sur le sol.

« P-Pardon ?! »  
« Eh ouais, Potty, t'as très bien compris. » nargua Malefoy, jubilant comme jamais.

Harry ne répondit pas à sa joute verbale, tant il était abasourdi. Comme se faisait-il ? Pourquoi personne n'avait pris le temps de lui rappeler ceci, bon sang ? _Pourquoi_ ?

« Allons-y ! » s'écria le professeur McGonagall, couvrant ainsi le rire sadique qui sortait de la bouche de Drago.

Tous furent très contents de partir à ''l'aventure''. Tous, à l'exception de certains Serpentard qui soupirèrent et aussi Harry.

.

.

.

« Si la vie te donne une centaine de raisons de pleurer, montre à la vie que tu as un milliers de raisons de sourire. »

_Comme prévu, Dalai est revenue. À son cou, un collier de fleurs mûres y est sur. C'est chou. Matt veut rire. Il veut oublier. Pas que ça s'en pire, il veut juste avancer. _

_Dalai et Matt : Dalai, on prononce Dalaï et Matt son vrai prénom est Mattéo. _

Eh bien. Voilà le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, que vous aviez voyagé, merci d'avoir lu, mes biens aimés. (J'aime faire des rimes, non ce n'est pas de la frime.) N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez. La suiiiite, comptera la sortie et… sûrement un bon début, puisque ils vont voir des dragons… *souris*

**Mrs Simon**

« Bonus » – si je peux nommer comme tel… :

**Annexe 2 : CHAMBRES**

**Troisième** étage :

Chambre A : Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Terry. (Huit lits)  
Chambre B : Padma, Parvati, Ginny, Hermione, Cho (Au fond du couloir)  
Chambre C : Drago, Zabini, Nott, Crabb, Goyle, Cormac. (En face de la chambre A)  
Chambre D : Millicent, Pansy, Hanna, Lavande, Luna. (Au fond du couloir, sur le mur de gauche)

**Quatrième** étage :

Chambre 1 : Hagrid  
Chambre 2 : Tonks, Vance et Jones.  
Chambre 3 : McGonagall  
Chambre 4 : Inoccupée.  
Chambre à double pièce (°1) : Rogue et Flitwick  
Chambre à double pièce (°4) : Drago (celle de gauche) et Harry (celle de droite)  
Quatre chambres doubles en tout. 1 en face 2, à droite de 1 et en face de celle-ci il y a 4. (Nda)

**Annexe 3 : ÉTAGES**

Hall :  
Premier étage : la salle à manger.  
Deuxième étage : une sorte de salon, avec une cheminée etc. (Nda)  
Troisième étage : les chambres des élèves.  
Quatrième étage : les chambres des professeurs.  
Cinquième étage : appartements de Kills.  
Toit + balcon : on peut y accéder sans aller dans les appartements de Kills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages – à l'exception de quelques-uns – sont à Joanne Rowling, la seule, l'unique. Bon, le reste, comme certains sortilèges, quelques noms de dragons ou encore les lieux, sont à moi.

**Résumé : **Voilà que Dumbledore a eu une idée éloquente. Comment réagiraient les élèves à Rio ? Quels seront les événements ? Harry ne souhaite qu'une chose : que les dragons ne mangent pas les humains.

**NDA : **SO. Ceci est… un long chapitre. Toujours le premier jour… et oui, I know… Mais bon ! Tant mieux pour moi, je dirais. *souris de toutes ses dents.*

**Posté le : **17.08.13

**Bêta : **Liesel M.M et je la remercie énormément, non seulement pour la qualité du travail, mais aussi pour la rapidité !

**Musique** : Roar - Katy Perry / My Love - Sia

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**Brésil, sous un autre angle.**

« Je suis trempée de sueur. À travers la fumée et le vomi, je sens une odeur de cheveux grillés. Je trouve ma natte à tâtons et m'aperçois qu'une boule de feu m'en a brûlé quinze centimètres. Des mèches noircies s'émiettent entre mes doigts. Fascinée par cette vision, je n'entends pas de tout de suite le sifflement.

Mes muscles réagissent, mais trop tard. La boule de feu me rase le mollet gauche, avant de frapper le sol juste à côté de moi. En voyant ma jambe de pantalon s'enflammer, je cède à la panique. » Hunger Games

**Chapter three** :

.

.

.

Harry se plaça directement à côté d'Hermione - tentant d'oublier cette injustice qu'il venait de recevoir en plein visage – pendant que Ron parlait avec Cormac. Tout le monde était regroupé et l'air restait frais malgré le soleil éclatant. Hermione regardait, intéressée, les différentes espèces de fleurs qu'abritaient les arbres hauts perchés. Harry lui laissa un peu de temps, puisqu'elle avait l'air véritablement captivée par ce qu'elle voyait ! Mais son temps était compté et s'il ne lui parlait pas maintenant, jamais Harry n'aurait la possibilité.

« Hermione… Désolé de te déranger mais… »  
« Oh, Harry mais tu ne me déranges pas du tout, voyons... »

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction puis sourit. Harry acquiesça faiblement. Soit elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce que lui avait dit le professeur McGonagall, soit… elle estimait qu'il en avait déjà assez subi avec la baguette confisquée et les retenues qui consistaient à débarrasser les tables matin, midi et soir…

Mais tant mieux ! Il fallait qu'Harry lui parle sérieusement.

« Euh… »

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas en parler aussi librement… Comprenant que ce qu'il avait à partager était personnel, elle le prit par le bras et ils s'écartèrent un peu du groupe, éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Bien. » dit-il plus facilement, content qu'Hermione comprenne tout d'avance. « Tu… Tu… »

Un blanc se forma dans son esprit. D'accord. Il avait l'intention de lui parler de l'anomalie dont il avait été ''victime'' mais… que pourrait-il bien faire afin de ne pas avouer à son amie la véritable raison pour laquelle il était entré dans la chambre de sa Némésis ? Il devait lui mentir… Et Merlin savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça…

« Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » lui rappela Hermione pour l'encourager.

Harry ressentit quelques scrupules : elle était là pour lui mais il ne disait pas la vérité… Toutefois c'était mieux pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Malefoy… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit tout pour paraître convaincant.

« En fait, par accident je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre de Malefoy, puisque nous sommes… voisins. » dit-il ne sachant pas lui-même si Hermione allait gober ça… Mais c'était une possibilité, néanmoins, qu'il ne devait pas négliger.

Malgré le brouhaha provenant de leurs amis à côté, Harry dut se résoudre à parler doucement, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être entendu. Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent légèrement.

« Euh… Ensuite Tonks nous a averti que nous devions nous retrouver en bas une quinzaine de minutes plus tard… A ce moment-là, la porte commença à s'ouvrir alors que je n'étais pas encore sorti ! J'étais paniqué, j'ai voulu me fondre dans le mur sur lequel je m'étais écrasé, priant pour que Malefoy ne me voie pas et… »  
« Et ? »  
« Et j'ai disparu ! Dans ma chambre… comme si le mur avait pivoté sur lui-même. »

Harry ne croyait pas lui-même en ses paroles. C'était absurde. Complètement absurde. Totalement, même. Après tout peut-être était-ce un passage secret, il n'en savait rien. Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Hermione ne le rassura pas vraiment… Finalement, c'était sûrement absurde mais surtout idiot. Fichtrement idiot.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas lu la brochure, toi. » sourit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Harry se renfrogna. Toujours et encore ce maudit dossier ! Ce dernier remplaçait _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, ce n'était pas possible autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'il sache impérativement si Ron l'avait lue, cette brochure. Redevenant bien plus sérieuse tout à coup, Hermione répliqua :

« Harry il faut que tu la lises. C'est impératif. Toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dedans. » Harry fit rouler ses yeux. « Eh bien oui ! Monsieur Kills ne nous l'aurait pas donné autrement. »  
« Et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est produit dans cette foutue chambre, au lieu de me sermonner ? » répliqua le brun, agacé.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione lui répondit avec calme et sérénité :

« À l'auberge il y a cinq passages secrets pour cinq étages. Je te félicite, Harry, tu en as trouvé un. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais gentiment aller apprendre les différentes caractéristiques des oiseaux sur les panneaux prévus à cet effet. Tu sais, les panneaux qui apparaissent de temps à autre les panneaux qui attendent _impatiemment_ qu'on les lise. »

Elle fixa Harry d'un air glacial et se pencha sur son sac à bandoulière qu'elle ouvrit. Harry la regarda, médusé, puis attendit. Il vit Hermione extirper de son sac magique une sorte de brochure. Oh, pas n'importe quelle brochure. Non, non. _La_ brochure. Puis elle l'enfouit dans les mains d'Harry sans ménagement.

« Fais-moi le plaisir de lire ceci. » elle se retourna puis ajouta : « Ne te prive pas d'inviter Ronald à ta petite lecture. » Et elle s'en alla.

Harry avait su qu'il avait commis une erreur au moment où le mot ''sermonner'' avait franchi ses lèvres. Il ignorait qu'elle réagirait ainsi et d'ailleurs il était toujours consterné. Normalement, elle… Elle s'énervait contre Ron puisque c'était toujours lui qui manquait de tact… Il n'avait pas l'habitude, décidément… Ses pas foulant les feuilles vertes, il marcha en direction des filles, puis se posta en face d'Hanna Abbot.

« Tiens. »

Il lui passa la brochure sans même avoir l'amabilité de lui demander si ça la gênait ou non, et partit.

« Ron ? » héla-t-il après s'être lentement rapproché de lui. « Dis-moi… tu as lu le dossier ? »  
« Non. Mais j'ai écouté Seamus citer deux-trois pages. Pourquoi ? »  
« Ça te dirait de… »  
« Faire comme avec l'_Histoire de Poudlard _? Bien sûr, vieux. »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours se comprendre, peu importe où ils étaient. Regardant en l'air, Harry aperçut le soleil à son zénith et se souvient rapidement du conseil de Tonks. Passer un mois avec des coups de soleil ne lui disait rien : il sortit rapidement de son sac le tube de crème pour en appliquer partout où sa peau était découverte, tout en prenant soin de regarder tout de même où il allait.

Cela faisait à présent une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient, et leur environnement avait déjà évolué. Les plantes s'étaient faites plus robustes et les fleurs devenaient de plus en plus foncées. Harry s'apprêtait à ranger sa crème solaire lorsqu'il se rappela de Neville. Se doutant qu'il devait être à l'arrière, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et le vit, accompagné de Luna.

« Attends, je reviens. » dit-il à Ron.

Mais ce dernier était trop occupé à examiner le gros oiseau bleu roi dont le bec était doré, perché tout en haut d'un grand arbre, roucoulant à en perdre haleine. Harry en profita alors et, passant à côté d'une Hanna toujours fâchée, une brochure en main, il se posta aux côtés de son ami, Neville. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il fut impressionné de la tenue qu'arborait Luna – même si au fond, il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce goût-là.

« L-Luna ? C'est quoi ce… ça ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la chose ajustée sur la tête de Luna.

Cette dernière cueillit une dernière fleur aux teintes noires dont la tige était dotée de reflets dorés et se redressa, plantant ses deux yeux globuleux dans ceux d'Harry.

« Oh, tu parles de mon chapeau des îles du Landibesque ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait. » dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Elle sourit puis installa la fleur au hasard sur sa sorte de coiffure en ajoutant sur le ton de la conversation :

« Le chapeau des îles du Landibesque me protège des Nowlirs. Ce sont de petites créatures pas plus grosses qu'un Boursouf. Ils sont transparents et on les voit à travers les lunettes pour la nuit. Mais seulement en plein jour. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer comme c'était insensé mais Neville l'en dissuada.

« Ils te grignotent les pieds jusqu'au sang. C'est glauque. A part ça, ils sont aussi gentils que les Binabatés. »

Harry ne lui demanda pas ce qu'était encore cette chose et Luna partit plus loin, vers un buisson doté de baies bleues.

« Tiens Neville… » marmonna Harry, encore abasourdi, même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre en discutant avec elle.  
« Oh merci, Harry ! Cette chaleur abominable est en train de nous tuer à petit feu. »

Harry tourna la tête en direction de Neville et sourit.

« Quel mauvais jeu de mots… » murmura-t-il.  
« Avoue que c'était bien trouvé… En plus c'est sorti tout seul. »

Ils rirent. Après quelques secondes, Seamus se dirigea vers eux, une carte en main. Il se plaça entre les deux, ajusta sa casquette sur ses yeux et dit d'une voix peu assurée :

« Regardez tout ce que nous allons marcher… Par le caleçon de Merlin… Je ne vais pas survivre ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil et suivit du regard le doigt de Seamus qui traçait le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter. Effectivement, il y avait de la marche ! Il ne saurait dire si c'était des mètres ou des kilomètres !

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Neville, l'air de rien.  
« Oh, il doit être… Euh… Tiens, c'est une bonne question. Sûrement quatorze heures. J'en sais rien, en fait… »  
« Très constructif, Seamus. Harry ? Tiens, je te d - »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Garde-là pour l'instant, j'en ai pas besoin. »

Neville acquiesça puis rangea la crème dans son sac. Un doux zéphyr caressa leurs visages et fit vibrer les lianes suspendues aux branches. Le chant des oiseaux amenait un sentiment de paix assez étrange. La preuve : Malefoy n'avait pas cherché à les embêter.

Ouvrant un œil – Harry avait abaissé les paupières sous l'effet de la sérénité – il regarda devant lui à la recherche d'un groupe de Serpentard. Il vit Zabini explorer la nature avec Bulstrode et, plus à gauche, Malefoy accompagné de Nott. Ils discutaient très sérieusement. Harry fronça les sourcils.

Bien sûr, s'il avait surpris Hermione et Ginny, ou bien encore Cormac et Dean en train de parler, il n'aurait pas pensé à mal mais… Nott et Malefoy ensemble, c'était suspect. Il n'y avait pas de raison, c'était seulement une évidence pour Harry. Après tout… il fallait toujours se méfier des Serpentard. Il sourit. Si Hermione avait la possibilité de lire dans ses pensées, elle le traiterait d'idiot.

Ron était le seul à le comprendre. D'ailleurs ce dernier regardait toujours autour de lui d'un air attentif et fort captivé. Terry faisant de même, tous deux commentaient les différentes mélodies d'oiseaux qu'ils entendaient.

« Chers élèves ! » s'écria joyeusement quelqu'un derrière le groupe des adolescents.

Étonnés, tous se retournèrent, se demandant qui pouvait bien les héler ainsi puisque la totalité des accompagnateurs était en tête. Mais beaucoup furent contents de percevoir Dorine Natu, dotée de son sourire éclatant et de ses yeux de couleur noisette brillants de joie.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle tout en trottinant vers eux.  
« Bien, madame Natu. » dirent en cœur la plupart.  
« Vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler Dorine ! »

Elle sourit davantage et, alors que tout le monde s'était arrêté de marcher, le professeur McGonagall alla en direction de leur guide.

« Bonjour Dorine. » dit-elle gaiement. « Les cours peuvent seulement débuter. »

Dorine acquiesça vivement et, toujours l'air heureux, elle s'avança.

« Bien, veuillez prendre un morceau de parchemin, ainsi que de quoi écrire. »

Hermione et Cho furent les plus rapides, comme si elles avaient déjà tout en main. Malefoy, Crabb et Goyle grognèrent. Bien sûr, Ron fit la même chose. Même s'il était très enthousiaste à l'idée d'explorer la forêt, l'envie d'écrire et d'apprendre ne semblait pas le submerger. Étudier du regard lui aurait largement suffit. Néanmoins, même ceux qui étaient réticents durent quand même s'emparer de quoi noter.

« Vous avez sûrement eu de la chance jusqu'ici, mais, je vous en prie, utilisez cette incantation : _CidaePique. _Il s'agit d'un sort qui empêche les insectes de vous piquer. Ainsi les moustiques vous laisseront tranquilles. »  
« Je… J-je ne connaissais pas cette formule. » bredouilla Hermione, confuse, mais personne ne l'entendit.

Les _CidaePique_ fusèrent à tout va, tous les élèves étant soulagés d'échapper à cette torture.

« Potter et Malefoy demanderont bien sûr de l'aide à leurs camarades ! » ajouta McGonagall.  
« Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! » assura Malefoy avec dédain.

Mais Harry n'était pas du même avis. Hermione murmura le sortilège en pointant l'extrémité de sa baguette sur lui. Rapidement une sensation étrange irradia les pores de sa peau. Comme si une crème s'étalait partout sur son corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais l'odeur aurait pu être meilleure.

Minerva McGonagall ignora superbement la réplique de Malefoy et se jeta le sort sur elle-même, peu désireuse d'avoir de multiples piqures de moustiques ou autres insectes tropicaux. Discrètement, Blaise pointa Drago de sa baguette.

Ils commencèrent à avancer lentement, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, afin de noter les caractéristiques de différentes variétés de plantes. Certains râlaient en silence mais d'autres, notamment Hermione, Cho et Terry, se bousculaient pour pouvoir mieux examiner ce que Dorine exposait.

« Moi je suis saoulé. » chuchota Dean à l'oreille de Seamus. « Tout ça, c'est bien joli mais… _voilà_. »

L'irlandais hocha prestement la tête, même s'il prenait plaisir à écouter le cours que donnait le professeur Natu.

« C'est mieux que les Potions. » avoua Neville d'un air naturel.

Seamus éclata de rire.

« Ah, ça… oui. » dit-il entre deux gloussements.

Un bruissement sonore se fit entendre aux côtés d'Harry et ce dernier regarda autour de lui : Hagrid s'aventurait en leur direction. Le brun incita Ron à s'écarter du groupe, sachant qu'ils pourraient ainsi discuter en toute tranquillité avec Hagrid. De fait, éloignés de tous, ils purent entamer leur conversation.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous. » informa d'un ton bourru Hagrid.

Il devait à plusieurs reprises se baisser afin d'éviter les lianes qui se baladaient sur différentes branches.

« Oh, nous comprenons très bien, Hagrid, ne vous en faites pas. » assura Ron.  
« Non, parce que pensez bien que je viendrais plus souvent vers vous, si je le pouvais. Tout comme Tonks. Mais nous avons une réputation de professeur à tenir... » marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Harry fut enchanté tout à coup. Il venait simplement de réaliser qu'Hagrid se trouvait avec eux. Maintenant qu'il était là, Harry n'imaginait pas très bien ce voyage sans lui. Car, s'il y avait des dragons, il y avait forcément Hagrid. Sa présence le menait carrément à oublier celle des Serpentard. C'était parfait. Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler le fait que Tonks était aussi là. Puis elle était une Auror. Elle devait garder son statut professionnel bien plus qu'Hagrid.

« Hagrid, connaissez-vous cet endroit ? » questionna Harry, protégeant ses yeux du soleil d'une main – il devait lever le menton très haut afin d'avoir le visage d'Hagrid dans son champ de vision.

« Pas vraiment, non. Mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je sais à peu près où se trouve tel ou tel dragon. Par exemple pour le Viur Rayé, ou bien le Filant Gris et même l'Océan à Crête… »  
« Bon, pour beaucoup nous allons dire. » abrégea Ron.  
« Oui, voilà. Je connais également le nom des enclos dans lequel on les a placés. »

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête, réjouis. En fait ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'Hagrid leur dise quelques mots sur les dragons qu'il connaissait. Mais, ils avaient beau s'acharner en posant différentes questions, Hagrid ne cédait pas.

« S'il-vous-plaît ! » insista Harry. « _S'il-vous-plaît_. Oh, pas besoin de dire sur… sur je ne sais pas, moi, l'Océan à Crête, mais le Filant Gris, par exemple ! »  
« Ou bien encore l'Aguatis Perlé ! » dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Hagrid leur envoya un regard sombre et sa tête se balança de gauche à droite.

« C'est, je le répète, catégoriquement non ! Après je vais vous faire un cours et, Harry tu devrais t'admettre content d'avoir la possibilité de rencontrer personnellement un dragon, toi et Nott ! »

Les deux Gryffondor durent se rendre à l'évidence : Hagrid ne dira rien. Le demi-géant leur jeta une œillade en biais. Ils avaient l'air comme anéanti mais il ne devait pas céder ! Pour rien au monde il dévoilerait ne serait-ce qu'un détail sur l'un des dragons…

« Par mille tonnerres ! Vous pouvez être… être très satisfaits ! » menaça tout à coup Hagrid dans un murmure, ce qui le rendait encore plus menaçant.

Harry et Ron sursautèrent et furent pour le moins rassurés de savoir qu'ils étaient assez loin afin de ne pas se faire entendre par tout le monde !

« Bien, choisissez une lettre. » reprit Hagrid sur un ton de reproche.

Harry regarda Ron, aussi déconcertés l'un que l'autre. Qu'avaient-ils fait, par Merlin ?

« Allez ! »  
« Euh… ''L'' ! » bégaya Ron, pas très sûr de lui.

Hagrid inspira et expira si fort que les petites feuilles qui pendaient des arbres frémirent.

« Le Lilomi des Landes : un dragon dont les écailles sont identiques à la couleur que porte le sable du désert. Il fait partie des plus grandes espèces connues dans le monde et pourtant, cela ne semble pas l'empêcher d'être introuvable. Malgré son nom, le Lilomi habite le Sahara et, grâce à ses squamules finement orangées, il arrive parfaitement à se dissimuler, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Il regarda Harry et Ron dont les yeux n'avaient jamais autant brillé. Cela le remplit de fierté de savoir que ses connaissances sur les dragons rendaient ainsi béats les deux adolescents.

« Vous n'allez pas nous en dire plus, hein ? » demanda Ron en faisant une moue déçue.

Hagrid médita quelques instants. Après tout, ils le méritaient amplement.

« Mmh… Bon… Le Mui du Sud. Je vais vous apprendre qu'une seule chose sur lui : il ne sait produire aucun son. »  
« Chers élèves ! Regardez ! Il y a un panneau qui indique une nouvelle importante ! » informa Dorine Natu d'une voix forte.

Des oiseaux rouges comme la peau d'une cerise s'envolèrent d'un arbre dont le tronc était mangé par des termites. Tous suivirent du regard ce que pointait Dorine. Un grand panneau en bois – inondé de lierres grimpants – sortait d'une sorte de buisson. Le panneau indiquait :

« 500 mètres, l'enclos des Binjins Duvis de l'Amazone et des Zublis Quuts. 430 mètres, l'enclos des Rouges Courtois des Marais, des Nadders Fiuxs et des B - »

Mais le reste était illisible. La peinture s'était écaillée, ce qui étonnait grandement Harry mais surtout Hermione. Puisque c'était un lieu magique, pourquoi ne pas utiliser de la magie afin de conserver les divers écriteaux et affichettes ? Apparemment, beaucoup se posèrent cette même question car quelques élèves levèrent la main.

« Oui ? »  
« Blaise Zabini. Je me demandais pourquoi les pancartes n'étaient pas ensorcelées pour ne pas s'abimer au fil du temps et des intempéries… »

Dorine sourit et répliqua d'un ton aimable :

« Cela donne plus de naturel ! »  
« Ah, ça, c'est sûr… » marmonna Cormac qui mettait ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Mais le sourire de Dorine Natu fanait, à présent et ses yeux s'embuèrent, étrangement.

« Vous entendez le chant que forment les volatiles ? Très beau, très, très beau. » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même. « Mais… avez-vous remarqué qu'il n'y avait que ça, ici ? »

Tous se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas très bien la réaction de leur guide. Cormac, qui pensait en être la cause pour avoir été légèrement sarcastique, se fit tout petit. Minerva McGonagall avait un léger pli entre les sourcils pendant qu'Hestia Jones rassemblait quelques élèves afin de former un cercle parfait, évitant ainsi à certains de se perdre. Cho Chang s'apprêtait à répondre gentiment, quand Dorine s'exclama, presque au bord des larmes :

« Ici il n'y a pas d'autres animaux ! Comme les singes, ou… ou d'autres merveilles ! Les gens du Ministère à Rio ont jugé bon de n'inclure que les dragons et les oiseaux. Personnellement, les félins me manquent beaucoup.»

A présent, l'étonnement se lisait sur tous les visages. Dorine Natu, fière et étincelante comme un soleil, semblait anéantie. C'était très déstabilisant. Personne ne savait que faire : et si elle se mettait à pleurer ? Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, heureusement pour tout le monde. Peut-être que ça lui arrivait d'avoir des sautes d'humeur, bien que ce soit étrange.

« Madame Na – Dorine. » se reprit Cho alors que Minerva s'avançait vers le professeur Natu.

Cependant, lorsque cette dernière releva la tête, elle paraissait sereine.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à cette vieille peau ? » demanda Drago Malefoy à l'oreille de Zabini. « Tout ce cirque parce qu'il n'y a pas de singes dans ce fichu endroit ? Elle doit être aveugle pour ne pas voir les deux Weasley et compagnie. » marmonna-t-il sarcastiquement.  
« Peut-être que jadis il y en avait mais les dragons ont du tout saccager alors le Ministère a dû se rendre à l'évidence : les espèces animales ne sympathisent pas avec les tarasques. »

Drago tourna subitement la tête en direction de Théo qui venait de parler. Les yeux exorbités, il répliqua :

« _Des_ _tarasques_ ? Quelle insulte ! Par Merlin ! » il ouvrit la bouche, toujours sous le choc. Apparemment il avait oublié les bonnes manières d'un Malefoy : garder ce même masque d'indifférence et dans toutes les circonstances. « C'est comme si tu disais que les Serpentard étaient des lé… »

Il ne put achever sa phrase, sa fierté étant trop envahissante. Dire à voix haute que les Serpentard – même si c'était absurde – étaient des lézards ? Jamais. Ils étaient trop bons pour ça.

« L'ironie, Drago, _l'ironie_. »  
« T'as plutôt intérêt. »  
« Sale tarasque. » chuchota Zabini à l'adresse de Drago.

Ce dernier voulu lui donner un coup de poing mais, pour son plus grand dam, Blaise esquiva de justesse.

Après quoi, comme si rien ne s'était produit, tous se mirent à marcher, allant de l'avant. Plus ils avançaient, plus les arbres semblaient les étouffer. C'était étrange, car il fallait pourtant laisser de la place aux dragons qui vivaient à proximité... Etaient-ils donc si petits? Comment faisaient-ils pour se sentir ''libres'' dans un endroit aussi touffu ? Peut-être qu'après quelques mètres, il y avait plus d'espace.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas: Hestia Jones lançait un sort sur Hagrid afin qu'il puisse traverser les feuilles et les branches sans se brutaliser contres. C'était très pratique et Hagrid fut ravi de pouvoir bouger sans que ses joues se couvrent d'éraflures. Dorénavant, il leur fallait à tous faire de grands pas pour ne pas s'encoubler dans les ronces et autres plantes qui jonchaient le sol.

Un oiseau aux pattes gigantesques apparut de nulle part et se plaça sans crainte sur leur chemin.

Les sœur Patil furent les premières à réagir. Deux cris perçants se fit entendre, mais ce n'était rien comparé au sifflement qu'émettait le chapon.

« Je vous présente un Gul Faur. » leur apprit Dorine en élevant la voix. « Nous ne sommes pas très bien tombés car le Gul Faur est connu pour ses solides cordes vocales. Au chant, chères demoiselles, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous ne faites pas le poids ! » dit-elle avec malice.

« Mesdemoiselles Patil, veuillez vous taire ! » ordonna McGonagall d'un ton vif. « N'effrayez pas les autres espèces, quel manque de respect ! »

Honteuses, les jumelles se turent instantanément.

« Je suis navrée, Dorine. »  
« Ne le soyez pas ! Elles étaient loin d'être les pires ! Croyez-moi. »

Malgré le semi-silence du groupe, le Gul Faur cria encore une dizaine de secondes avant de déployer ses grandes ailes d'un jaune éclatant et de s'envoler plus loin dans un dernier cri perçant.

« Bien. Repartons. »

Avec un peu plus de recul, les élèves activèrent le pas. Harry profita de cet instant afin de s'approcher d'Hermione, ayant des questions à lui poser. Mais il ignorait comment elle allait réagir… Et si elle lui demandait de lui citer quelques pages de la brochure ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il bredouilla :

« Hermione… Tu… ça va ? »

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire puis releva la tête.

« Très bien, Harry, et toi ? » dit-elle gentiment.

Un poids pesant disparut de son ventre. Il se sentit plus léger. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'Hermione serait aussi rancunière ? Elle l'était sûrement avec Ron, mais avec lui, c'était plus rare.

« Bien. Je me demandais… Quand est-ce qu'on… quand est-ce que je vais voir les dragons ? » se corrigea-t-il.  
« Oh, je dirais dans une centaine de mètres ? Pas plus ni moins. »

Hermione rangea rapidement sa feuille dans son sac à bandoulière et sortit un livre intitulé _Les Dragons communs de l'Amérique du Sud_. Harry ignorait où elle avait bien pu trouver ça.

« Il y avait ce bouquin dans un des tiroirs de nos chambres. » lui apprit-elle comme si elle avait lu ses pensées.  
« Oh, d'accord. »

Il plissa les yeux, triturant ses méninges. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fouillé… il avait bien du voir ce livre à un moment ou à un autre… Puis il se souvint, effectivement l'avoir aperçu dans l'un des tiroirs réservé, apparemment, aux papiers froissés. Il avait eu chaud à cet instant…

Hermione feuilleta quelques pages et atterrit sur un marque-page.

« Ce dragon m'a l'air parfait. Pourquoi ne pas le choisir ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil et vit une photo de la créature qu'Hermione proposait. Assez grand, le dragon était recouvert de petites piques bleues et les écailles étaient aussi rouges que le sang. Alors qu'Harry lisait en diagonale, Hermione ferma aussitôt le livre dans un _Clap !_ sonore.

« Exceptionnellement, je ne veux pas que tu lises. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné. Le fait qu'Hermione ne veuille pas qu'il en apprenne plus sur un sujet qui apparaissait dans un livre était… impensable. Comment et pourquoi ?

« Ce sera une surprise. »  
« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi la surprise ? »  
« Harry ! Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? »

Elle éclata de rire et Harry la rejoint rapidement.

« Les petits tourtereaux, comment allez-vous ? »

Comme si cette phrase était un avertissement, les rires s'évanouirent instantanément. Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent et virent Drago Malefoy, escorté de Pansy Parkinson. Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais Hermione lui agrippa le poignet.

« Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » expliqua Hermione sur un ton neutre.  
« Toi, le castor, tu t'en mêles pas. »  
« La ferme, Malefoy. » protesta Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Il lui envoya un regard sombre puis se retourna, accompagné d'Hermione.

« C'est ça, filez pendant qu'il en est encore temps. De toute manière, Potter, tu ne sais faire que ç… »

Drago ne termina pas sa phrase, car en voyant ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, il en resta bouche bée. Théodore s'était rapproché de Potter et de Granger, comme si de rien n'était. À l'instant même, ils étaient en train de discuter, comme tout à l'heure, dans la petite clairière. Avant, Drago lui avait dit de ne pas sympathiser avec eux, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce genre de réaction et qu'il fallait s'expliquer. Mais Théodore n'avait rien fait de tout cela. À la place, il préférait parler inutilement. Il perdait plusieurs étages dans l'estime de Malefoy. Si Nott chérissait la présence de deux rongeurs, au temps pour lui mais qu'il ne revienne pas lécher les pieds des autres Serpentard ! Drago l'avait prévenu… Il l'avait prévenu.

« Pourquoi il fait ça ? » sollicita bêtement Pansy Parkinson tout en tressant machinalement les tiges de deux fleurs grises qu'elle avait arrachées – mais lorsqu'elle réalisa les gestes qu'elle faisait, Parkinson lâcha tout d'un coup, comme tétanisée. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu !

Drago, quant à lui, ne répondit pas, il regardait toujours les trois personnes avec répugnance. D'ailleurs, où était l'autre belette ?

« Tu t'en fiches, allez, viens. » relativisa Blaise qui venait d'arriver en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

Mais ce dernier, d'un geste sec, ôta la main puis, le dardant d'un regard noir, il rétorqua :

« Tu dis ça comme si ça me faisait quelque chose qu'il traine avec _eux_. Tu sais, _moi_ je n'attends rien de personne alors rien ne m'atteint. Le seul humain par qui je pourrais être encore déçu, c'est bien moi. »

Il accentua son regard encore quelques secondes, puis se dirigea d'un pas rigide un peu plus loin, là où Goyle et Crabb s'amusaient à lancer des petits cailloux sur les rares oiseaux qui osaient se montrer. Mais bien vite Hestia Jones vit ce petit manège et les mots furent bien coriaces, mais surtout stricts. Après que le calme – et il fallut bien une dizaine de minutes – soit rétabli, Dorine et Hagrid s'avancèrent.

« Harry et Nott, vous pouvez venir. » informa Hagrid d'une voix calme.

Harry releva la tête puis s'avança sans plus attendre, rapidement suivi par Théodore.

« Vous allez venir avec nous, voir le dragon de votre choix. » chuchota Dorine.

Les deux adolescents s'en doutaient, et jamais leurs sourires ne furent aussi larges ! Ils s'étiraient jusqu'aux oreilles et plus encore, si c'était possible.

« Avez-vous choisi un dragon ? » questionna Hagrid.

Théo envoya un regard à Harry qui parut un moment honteux. Le Serpentard savait au fond qu'il avait déjà choisi et, pourquoi ne pas lui laisser la joie de dire lui-même le nom de la créature ? L'Océan à Crête attendrait. Théo sourit puis l'encouragea d'un mouvement de main. Surpris, Harry comprit rapidement qu'il le laissait prendre le relais. C'était très gentil et… il lui redevrait bien ça… Mais, lorsqu'il médita sur quel dragon choisir, son désir balançait entre deux espèces. Celle qu'Hermione avait montré tout à l'heure et le célèbre Océan à Crête. Pour ce dernier, Harry ignorait pourquoi il y attachait tant d'importance. C'était un dragon comme les autres… Un dragon qu'Hagrid aimait beaucoup, mine de rien. Enfin, c'était son impression, Harry n'en savait rien, après tout. D'ailleurs, il irait bien lui demander…

Harry sentit les regards fixés sur lui, il fallait qu'il choisisse au plus vite. Mais il hésitait… Seulement, il devait faire confiance à Hermione. Ainsi, les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche :

« Hum… Le Rouge Courtois des Marais, s'il vous plait. » dit-il.

Et ce ne fut qu'après qu'il réalisa comme les noms des dragons en général n'avaient rien avoir avec les caractéristiques anatomiques de l'espèce elle-même. Par exemple, Harry ne voyait pas ce que le terme ''Marais'' avait à faire ici, le dragon était rouge et bleu, pas vert kaki !

« Très bon choix ! » assurèrent Natu et Hagrid avec un sourire éclatant.  
« En effet. » murmura Théodore tandis qu'un perroquet au loin, chantait de concert.

Harry fut assez surpris que Théo connaisse cette espèce. En fait, peut-être était-il aussi savant qu'Hermione… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Hermione était vraiment douée en tout. Natu observa Harry du regard, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, après quelques secondes, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Mmh… Connais-tu la particularité de ce dragon ? »

Harry fit une tête étonnée. Il jeta un regard à Hagrid qui – comme par hasard ! – explorait les alentours. Il laissa l'oiseau sauvage terminer son chant et répondit :

« Bien, en fait Hermione a laissé entendre que cette espèce avait quelque chose de spécial mais – »

Théo bougea à côté de lui, son épaule frôlant la sienne.

« Mais vous ignorez de quoi il s'agit ? » poursuivit Dorine en hochant la tête.  
« Euh… exactement, oui, c'est ça. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit. » réitéra Harry, troublé.  
« Venez… Moi je me contente de vous accompagner puis Hagrid restera avec vous. » informa leur guide.

Harry regarda autour de lui, voulant capter l'attention d'Hermione. Mais cette dernière parlait gaiement avec Ginny. Ron discutait avec Dean et Seamus. Personne n'avait réellement l'air de remarquer qu'Harry et Nott partaient découvrir un dragon. Cela aurait pourtant pu faire des jaloux ! Mais Harry pensa que le professeur McGonagall et l'Auror Hestia Jones y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Elles ne cessaient d'appeler les élèves de gauche à droite, afin de leurs demander de se mettre en rang ou de leurs poser des questions farfelues mais surtout sans importance.

« Sachez que ce dragon est très réservé ! » leur apprit le professeur Natu. Harry redressa la tête. « Venez. »

Dorine et Hagrid s'avancèrent et les deux adolescents firent de même. Le chant des oiseaux enveloppa Harry dans une sorte de bulle. A cet instant, rien ne pouvait l'éclater et encore moins la réalité. Une symphonie comme il n'en avait jamais entendu irradiait ses sens. Le soleil tapait fort, mais la douce brise emportait avec elle la chaleur. Une odeur de liberté baignait l'air, si bien qu'Harry en fut convaincu : il était au paradis.

À côté de lui, Nott l'avait rapidement cerné et pas une seule fois il ne s'autorisa à éclater la bulle qu'Harry avait, sans même s'en rendre véritablement compte, construit avec les douceurs et saveurs qu'offrait la vie. Il le surprit même à fermer les yeux. Harry, pour la première fois peut-être depuis bien longtemps, se sentait serein. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Rio était vraiment, apparemment, l'endroit idéal pour se reposer. Faire le vide dans sa tête, se renouveler.

« Arrêtez-vous. » chuchota le professeur Natu.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et perçut de nouveau un panneau en bois, plus grand que les autres, à sa gauche. Il annonçait les mêmes informations – entières cette fois-ci – que le précédent.

« L'enclos des Rouges Courtois des Marais, des Nadders Fiuxs et des Bulimis Buneurs. » lut à haute voix Hagrid. « Eh bien, nous sommes enfin arrivés. » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Vous allez voir… Vous allez voir, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! »

« Je vous laisse… ! » murmura joyeusement Dorine. « Faite attentions, quand même. Ce serait dommage de se blesser. » Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais, comme si elle venait à l'instant de se souvenir d'un détail important, elle rajouta : « Hum… c'est un sort qui ressemble fort beaucoup à _Silencio. _Enfin... presque. »

« Pardon ? » demandèrent Harry et Théo d'une même voix.

Elle sourit davantage.

« Vous comprendrez en temps… voulu »

Un air malicieux parsemait ses yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils alors que leur guide partait tout en trottinant.

« Approchez… »

Pas très rassuré non plus, Harry s'avança d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième… Pour lui, rien d'anormal allait se produire mais… au bout du troisième… Tout se passa très, _très_ rapidement. Il crut d'abord que son cœur allait exploser, tant il fut surpris et il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles aussi fortement que ses muscles le lui permettaient. Mais il ne ferma pas les yeux et il vit Hagrid, dont le visage exprimait de l'extase, du bonheur et de la félicité à l'état pur. C'était à peine s'il ne sautait pas de joie !

« Par Merlin ! » gronda Harry tandis que Théodore souriait railleusement. « Je comprends ! Je sais ! Cela ne peut être un _Silencio_, ce n'est pas assez puissant ! Elle a raison. » affirma-t-il alors qu'un quatrième rugissement éclatait à proximité.

Harry enleva doucement ses mains puis explora autour de lui. Alors qu'il s'était avancé d'un troisième pas, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais une sensation étrange avait parcouru son corps. Comme s'il avait traversé un mur de briques transparent. Après cela, les chants des oiseaux avaient semblé m'être que des murmures comparés aux mugissements des dragons ! Tout avait éclaté d'un coup, comme si ils avaient été transportés dans un autre monde !

« Expliquez-moi… Hagrid. » balbutia-t-il, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

Hagrid sortit de sa rêverie puis bougonna :

« En fait, le sort permet aux gens qui ne sont pas dans l'enclos de ne pas entendre les magnifiques cris des dragons, vois-tu ? Mais là, nous avons passé la barrière invisible… » il garda le silence puis reprit : « Suivez-moi. Nous allons fouiller un peu. »

Harry plissa les yeux et regarda entre les arbres, mais il ne vit rien.

« Fouiller ? » répéta Théo, étonné.  
« Ouais, m'enfin bon… Nous allons chercher un des Rouges Courtois des Marais. Ils sont très gentils… »  
« Oui, ils sont gentils car il s'agit d'une espèce réservée qui adule la solitude. » rectifia Théodore.

Le cœur d'Harry n'avait pas daigné ralentir ! Ah non. Même le sang de ses veines était en train de réagir ! Comme s'il était secoué de vagues interminables, jamais son corps n'avait été autant en alerte. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, de gauche à droite. Harry guettait chaque centimètre.

Il sut que de s'aventurer dans un enclos de dragons sans être prévenu de… de l'effet, n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Etait-il le seul à subir ce genre d'effets ? Il jeta un regard en biais en direction de Nott. Il paraissait calme et posé. Harry lâcha un grognement. Lui aussi devait porter un masque, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Autour de lui, les arbres s'espaçaient, laissant ainsi plus de place. Sur le sol, un chemin était formé à l'aide des feuilles et Hagrid n'hésitait pas à le suivre. Il sortit de sa poche une carte qu'il déplia. Seulement elle n'exhibait pas un plan, mais des sortes d'explications.

« C'est la carte de cet enclos. » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry ne posa pas de questions et promena son regard autour de lui. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Théo, Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il le scrutait. Embarrassé, le Gryffondor détourna aussitôt son attention sur une plante dont les pétales étaient carrés. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe ainsi et Harry avait l'impression que Théo faisait souvent ça. Comme s'il l'étudiait, intensément.

« Le rouge, il faut suivre les feuilles rouges. Elles nous conduisent au dragon que tu as choisi, Harry. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Le… le rouge ? »

Il ne comprenait pas très bien. Suivre quelles feuilles rouges ? Il sentit une présence près de lui, tout d'un coup. Juste derrière son dos.

« Le sol est recouvert de feuilles rouges, tu vois ? »

Il sentit son souffle contre son cou. Harry s'éloigna, n'aimant pas ce rapprochement. Il se dirigea vers Hagrid, l'air de rien, puis observa par terre. Il y avait, en effet, une sorte de chemin naturel.

« Bon, on va faire un test. Vous suivez cette piste, et je vous attends ici. Parce que… Parce que les Nadders Fiuxs m'attirent beaucoup. »

Hagrid jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux adolescents. Harry paraissait pétrifié mais la sérénité qu'affichait Théodore Nott le rassura.

« Je viendrais vous chercher ! Mais, comprenez-moi… Les Nadders ressemblent à Norbert… » souffle-t-il.

Harry ravala sa salive – du moins le peu qu'il lui restait. Il devait comprendre, rien que pour faire plaisir à Hagrid. Mais… il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Nott. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer son taux de bizarreries.

D'accord, peut-être que les Nadders correspondaient à Norbert, Harry l'ignorait, il ne connaissait pas cette espèce. Après tout, ne pouvait-il pas venir avec eux pour le Rouge Courtois puis, après ils iraient tous ensemble voir les Nadders ? Il s'apprêtait à faire part de son idée – si bien trouvée – quand il pensa à quelque chose… S'il ressemblait tant que ça à Norbert… peut-être que… Hagrid voulait le voir tout seul ? La lumière illumina son cerveau.

« Pas de souci, Hagrid. Je comprends. » assura Harry aussi naturellement que possible. Comme s'il _devait_ dire cette phrase.

Hagrid ouvrit grand les yeux puis, comme s'il retenait des sanglots, il murmura, la gorge serrée :

« Oh, merci. Merci vous deux. Je savais que vous alliez comprendre ! _Je le savais_… »

Il sourit de nouveau et ce fut d'un pas titubant de gaieté, qu'il emprunta un chemin dont les feuilles étaient aussi orangées que la couleur du ciel au crépuscule. Toutefois, Harry ne put être aussi content. Le fait d'être seul avec Nott ne le rassurait pas. Comment l'échange allait-il se passer ?

« Tu viens ? »

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, acquiesçant. Ils s'avancèrent en silence. Au plus grand dam d'Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque fois qu'un dragon rugissait à quelques mètres. Comment Hagrid avait-il osé les abandonner ? Harry avait été insouciant d'avoir accepté… Finalement, il ne se sentait pas réellement en sécurité… En plus il n'avait pas sa baguette ! Mais mince ! Il se promit d'en tenir quelques mots au garde-chasse… Il devait parler, penser à autre chose. Les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes :

« À la base, tu voulais voir quel dragon ? » demanda-t-il.

Théo fut étonné qu'Harry lui parle – car il avait remarqué que ce dernier était… réticent et ne voulait pas trop tisser des liens – du moins solides – avec lui.

« L'Océan à Crête. » répondit-il d'une voix fluette.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Mais finalement ce choix parut presque normal, venant de sa part.

« Ah, moi aussi… on aurait dû prendre celui-là. »

Théo planta son regard dans le sien et jamais Harry n'avait vu ce sentiment sur le visage de Nott. Il avait l'air si… heureux que c'en était troublant. Bien plus lorsqu'Harry se disait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison concrète pour un tel bonheur, ce qui menait à penser que Nott lui… cachait des choses. (C'est normal aussi, on ne se connait pas, pensa Harry.)

« Mais comme Hagrid l'a dit, c'est un très bon choix, tu sais. »

Harry bougonna une phrase incompréhensible. Finalement, parler n'avait rien arrangé. Il souhaitait voir Hagrid. Le voir maintenant. Le brun regarda par-dessus son épaule, comme si Hagrid allait apparaître à tout instant, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

« Théo ! » il grogna « _Théodore_ ! » cria-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de réagir – il n'avait pas l'habitude.  
« Harry ? Oh ! »

Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette comme si sa vie en dépendait – enfin, sa vie _en_ dépendait.

« J'espère que ça ne mange pas les humains… » les derniers mots de sa phrase moururent dans sa gorge. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas ma baguette ? » vociféra Harry.

Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il tapa du pied et recula de plusieurs pas, mettant ainsi plus de distance entre lui et le… _le_ _petit_ _dragon_. Il était petit, mais… sa gueule, elle, ne l'était pas. Puis ses dents… Harry préférait ne pas y penser.

« Bon, viens ! » exigea Théodore en empoignant le poignet d'Harry – l'idée de s'en dégager ne traversa pas l'esprit de celui-ci. « C'est un Bulimi Buneur. » affirma Nott. Mais Harry s'en fichait ! Que ce soit un Viur Rayé ou un Aguatis Perlé, rien ne l'importait.

Puis il réalisa la pression au niveau de son poignet. Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils.

« Euh… Tu peux me lâcher ! »

Mais Théo n'avait pas l'air d'entendre le moindre petit mot. Il l'emmena plus loin, suivant toujours les feuilles écarlates. Harry avait l'impression que Théo en savait autant qu'Hermione. Peut-être que le Bulimi Buneur était dangereux. Seulement Hagrid ne les aurait pas laissés. Si cette créature était risquée, il serait venu avec eux.

Le Gryffondor se demandait depuis quand son cœur était aussi fort et solide. Car, cela faisait déjà bien une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il se speedait à s'écraser contre la paroi de son poitrail, mais ça faisait aussi environ un quart d'heure qu'ils courraient, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien ! Oh, le brun souffrait mais la crainte était là pour enfouir la douleur. Il sentit même les doigts de Théo se resserrer. Avait-il peur, lui ? Alors qu'Harry dégageait de son autre main les lianes suspendues, une envie soudaine l'envahit. Inconsciemment, il planta ses pieds dans la terre et comme paralysé, Théodore dû lui aussi freiner la cadence. Le souffle court, Harry répliqua :

« C'est bon ! »

Il retira sa main puis posa ses paumes sur ses genoux, haletant. Théo ne rangea pas sa baguette pour autant et guetta autour de lui, les yeux plissés. Harry le scruta et vit le sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres du vert et argent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il tout en essuyant la sueur sur son front.  
« Eh bien… Harry, nous sommes arrivés. » dit-il avec un léger rictus.

Harry releva la tête, son nez se fronça.

« Regarde. » répondit Théo avec tranquillité.

Le rouge et or tourna le regard dans la direction que pointait son… nouveau ''camarade'', s'il pouvait le dire - car il savait qu'entre les deux, il n'y avait pas de haine – puis, au loin, il vit pire qu'un petit dragon : un grand dragon. Embrassant la scène d'un seul regard, son cœur accéléra.

Lové sur le sol, sa longue queue grenat dotée de piques bleues l'entourait complètement, tant elle était grande. Deux cornes étaient plantés sur son front – cornes qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer lorsqu'Hermione lui avait montré une photo de cette créature. Le dragon dormait et, de ses narines rondes, aussi larges qu'un Gallion, s'échappaient des petits jets de flammes. Il ronflait même. Harry fut étonné de ne le remarquer que maintenant ! Peut-être était-ce là sa particularité ? De rester aussi silencieux qu'invisible, tant qu'on ne posait pas son regard sur lui.

« Il est gentil ? » risqua Harry, tout en scrutant avec soin le flan de la créature qui s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration. Un rugissement se fit entendre au loin, mais ce détail ne sembla pas gêner le dragon qui semblait dormir à poings fermés.

« Oui. » fut la réponse de Théodore.

Celui-ci s'avança à petit pas, faisant de son mieux pour être aussi silencieux qu'une carpe. Ses pas crissaient sur les feuilles et le doux zéphyr faisait non seulement vibrer les lianes mais aussi les cheveux châtains du Serpentard. Il paraissait si absorbé par ce qu'il faisait – soit se mener à moins de cinq mètres du dragon endormi comme un nourrisson – qu'Harry en fut consterné. Il décida lui aussi de le suivre, essayant d'apprécier le goût du risque. En fait, Harry n'avait pas envie de s'approcher autant de cette bête, mais Théo n'était pas du même avis. Ce dernier s'approchait encore et encore. Alors Harry s'arrêta puis, l'interpela d'une voix autoritaire :

« Théo ! Viens. J'ai à te parler. »

Oui c'était vrai ! Il avait à lui parler. Bon, fallait avouer que la discussion était loin d'être pressante… Cependant, Harry voulait réellement en savoir plus sur cette espèce avant de bien vouloir lui caresser le museau, comme Théo en avait, apparemment, l'intention de faire. Comprenant qu'Harry voulait sûrement quelques renseignements ou quelque chose de ce goût-là, il s'arrêta puis se retourna lentement. Tout en s'approchant, il écouta d'une oreille attentive les rugissements des autres dragons. Harry et lui étaient chanceux de pouvoir ainsi s'approcher d'un des dragons avant tout le monde. Vraiment, la course en valait la chandelle.

« Quoi ? »  
« Tu les connais ? Enfin, tu connais un peu l'espèce. Le genre de réaction qu'ils peuvent avoir ? »

Théo sourit puis incita d'un mouvement de main à Harry de venir avec lui. Les premières secondes, le brun ne répondit pas puis, pour finir, se dit qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien… Avec Ron, s'il avait été là, ils n'auraient pas attendu une éternité, lui-même pouvait le certifier.

En pensant à son meilleur ami, il hocha alors prestement la tête puis s'avança solennellement, le cœur toujours battant. Tant pis s'il se faisait bouffer, de toute manière si tel était le cas, Harry était sûr d'une chose : la créature qui l'aurait mangée ne devait à coup sûr être le Rouge Courtois des Marais en face de lui. Il pouffa en silence. Rouge Courtois… Oui, oui, en effet ce dragon avait de quoi être courtois, endormi comme il était, il ne risquait à aucun moment d'être… impoli ! Du moins, si un dragon pouvait l'être, pensa Harry avec un petit sourire.

Sur un énième ronflement, le Gryffondor était dorénavant certain : cette espèce l'ennuyait profondément. Au début, le cœur d'Harry battait toujours un chouïa plus fort que d'habitude, mais maintenant ! Maintenant il se posait plusieurs questions. La première, si ce dragon était dangereux la deuxième, s'il avait réellement une ''particularité'' et la troisième : pourquoi Hermione l'avait-elle incité à choisir celui-ci ? Elle avait peur qu'il choisisse un dragon trop intrépide, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait fourni la possibilité de voir une sorte de… Bisounours ?

« C'est inutile, presque chou, mais complètement, totalement, éperdument inutile. » avoua Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Il s'était attendu à un truc plus effrayant ! La seule chose inquiétante qu'il avait perçue jusqu'ici fut le Bulimi Buneur – et de loin, soit. Génial !

Théo contempla une dernière seconde les écailles couleur sang, puis répondit d'un air naturel :

« Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était comme fasciné par les piques pointues d'un bleu éclatant qui s'étalaient partout sur le corps endormi de la créature. Puis il enregistra les paroles de Théodore. Fronçant alors les sourcils, il sollicita :

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »  
« Je le sais, c'est tout. »  
« Je vois… » marmonna Harry. Dans la prunelle de ses yeux, les flammes que relâchait le dragon à chaque ronflement dansaient à l'intérieur. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serdaigle ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

Théodore ne répondit seulement après que quelques secondes furent passées :

« Car finalement j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour être à Serpentard. »

Le mot ''Serpentard'' fut accentué de plusieurs rugissements. Harry avait oublié la rancune passagère qu'il éprouvait envers Hagrid, pour avoir osé les abandonner ainsi dans la nature, à l'état sauvage !

« Mais pour Serdaigle aussi. » affirma Harry.

Le vert et argent sourit, tout en regardant Harry.

« Tu te doutes bien que non puisque j'ai une part de Serpentard en moi. »

Harry ne trouva pas de réponse. Il eut exclusivement un raisonnement : que Théo avait tort de penser ainsi. Harry lui-même avait, d'après le Choixpeau, une part de Serpentard en lui, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'appartenir à la maison Gryffondor. Mais tout ceci jouait sur la différence des choix. Il se souvenait très bien de la phrase de Dumbledore, mot pour mot : _ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes._ Voilà. Ainsi, si par hasard Théo avait voulu aller à Serdaigle, alors il en aurait eu la possibilité. Dumbledore avait raison. Entièrement raison.

Il valait mieux changer de sujet…

« Que sais-tu des Océans à Crêtes ? »

Théodore ne daigna pas répondre. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Harry continuait de fixer le dragon en face de lui qui ronronnait presque, si cela avait été possible. Les yeux clos, le dragon semblait presque sourire. C'était étrange et Harry réalisa qu'il ignorait tout du Rouge Courtois. Hagrid ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui, mais il ne redressa la tête qu'après avoir vérifié que les jets enflammés que libérait le dragon n'allaient pas embraser les lianes qui pendaient au-dessus de son museau.

« J'ai tout lu dans les livres. » répondit Théo d'un air très sérieux. Il ne plaisantait pas, apparemment.

Harry savait que Théo était une personne étrange. Étrange, certes, mais attachante. Harry avait l'impression que l'idée de penser à mal des gens n'effleurait jamais l'esprit de Théo. Pourtant, ignorant d'où venait cette certitude, Harry savait que le Serpentard n'appréciait pas trop certaines personnes de sa maison. Et il n'hésitait pas une seconde à mettre dans le panier Malefoy et ses deux perpétuels acolytes. Non, Nott n'était pas comme les autres. Assez unique en son genre, il ne se fiait qu'à lui-même.

Harry tourna la tête puis explora la verdure. Tout était magnifique et extraordinaire, mais il manquait un détail. Quelque chose d'important, de crucial… Alors qu'Harry venait seulement de le remarquer, il sentit soudain un manque oppressant en son cœur et en son corps. Mais… il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait…

Alors il étudia le moindre mètre carré, la moindre fleur, qu'elle soit brune, violette ou même vert pomme ! Il vit ainsi, en étant attentif, beaucoup d'insectes et plusieurs fois il eut des haut-le-cœur. Il vit même une grosse araignée dotée de pattes velues et Harry fut très content que Ron ne les ait pas accompagnés. Il aurait réveillé le dragon dormant et ce dernier serait envolé comme un oiseau ! Harry fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir mis le doigt sur le problème… Puis la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Il rassembla sans difficulté les pièces du puzzle.

Les oiseaux.

Il manquait ce chant qui les avait accompagné depuis le début de leur visite. Cette mélodie qui berçait les tympans des promeneurs. Ce son unique en son genre, encore plus efficace qu'un sort, tant il ensorcelait le monde. Dans ce périmètre, il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux. Il n'y en avait pas.

« Des oiseaux, il n'y en a pas ? »

Cette question sortit de sa bouche aussi facilement que s'il disait ''bonjour''.

« Oui, mais soit ils sont déjà morts, soit ils sont silencieux, cachés pour échapper aux dragons. »

Et Harry se souvint de la phrase d'Hermione, au début de la journée : « _il me semblait que les dragons aimaient les oiseaux. _» Ron avait même montré à quel point c'était absurde, puisque pour eux c'était sûrement des dragées surprises et le professeur Natu était arrivée.

« Ah, d'accord. » marmonna Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

Après quelques minutes dans le silence, le dragon daigna ouvrir un œil puis le second. Harry fit un pas en arrière mais Théo lui assura qu'il n'y avait plus gentil que le Rouge Courtois. Harry remarqua ce bonheur intense qui balayait les traits du visage du Serpentard. Lorsque la créature avait ouvert un œil, Harry l'avait perçu du coin de l'œil : Théo avait ouvert grand la bouche, les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Il n'avait pas compris, mais qu'importait.

« J'ai déjà eu affaire à un dragon. Pas aujourd'hui que je vais recommencer. » affirma Harry, puis il se retourna pour partir.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient venus ici pourquoi ? Concrètement ? Le dragon venait à peine de se réveiller, il ne faisait aucun mal !

« Je crois même qu'Hermione t'a incité à choisir la plus gentille espèce qui soit ! » cria Théodore.

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas.

« Moi qui te pensais courageux ! » avoua le châtain nettement plus fort.

Toujours aucune réponse, aucune joute. Harry poursuivait son chemin, en faisait bien attention de suivre les feuilles rouges. Il voulait retrouver Hagrid afin de rejoindre Ron et Hermione, sain et sauf. Derrière lui, il entendait des pas fouler l'herbe. Ce devait être Nott. Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Jamais il n'aurait dû choisir ce dragon – qui en plus de cela n'avait aucune particularité.

« Tu as vu comme il t'a regardé droit dans les yeux ? » demanda Théo, après être venu à sa hauteur.  
« Et alors ? »

Théo parut scandalisé.

« _Et alors_ ? » répète-t-il, ahuris. « Ainsi c'est vrai… » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. « Hermione ne t'a définitivement rien dit. »

Le Serpentard ignorait si c'était le fait de parler d'Hermione ou bien de paraître choqué qui attisa l'attention d'Harry, mais il en fut enchanté.

« De quoi tu parles ? » interrogea Harry dans un souffle.  
« Eh bien… » il fit durer le suspense. « De ce qu'Hermione ne t'a pas dit. » ajouta-t-il avec mystère.

Harry s'immobilisa. Autour de lui, au moins une centaine de magnifiques fleurs bleu turquoise faisaient leur apparition. Un parfum de noix de coco embaumait l'air.

« Tu te fous d'moi ? Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas avoué, _dans ce cas_ ? »  
« La particularité bien sûr ! » annonça Nott comme si c'était une évidence.

Il garda le silence durant une longue minute, comme s'il était profondément amusé à l'idée de voir Harry dans cet état d'incompréhension. Oh, le brun l'avait très vite compris, ce fut pour cette raison qu'il faisait de son mieux afin de garder son calme.

« Je vais t'expliquer. » dit alors Théodore et Harry se retint à grande peine de ne pas répliquer quelque chose de cinglant. « Le Rouge Courtois est, comme son nom l'indique, courtois. Or, bien sûr c'est facile pour lui : il ne fait que de dormir. Il roupille, roupille et roupille sans jamais s'en lasser. Il ne lui arrive que très rarement, voire jamais d'ouvrir les yeux… »

« Ben non, puisqu'il vient seulement de le faire. » interrompit Harry avec désinvolture.

« Mais quand il le fait… » poursuivit Théo comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé. « alors il capture dans sa tête la première image qu'il perçoit. Et devine quoi ? Le premier tableau qu'il vit, fut nous. » fit-il remarqué avec assurance.

Oh, Harry avait saisi ce détail, mais pourquoi était-ce donc si important ?

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… » marmonna Théo.  
« Non, non tu vois, je ne suis pas monsieur-je-sais-tout. Vous êtes partout, hein ? » s'emporta-t-il presque avec dédain, curieusement. « Toujours là à montrer que vous savez tout sur tout ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude, hein ? Apprends à vivre avec une Hermione et on verra ! »

Il croisa les bras sur son torse. Ce que ça l'agaçait.

« Bah en fait, si tu veux, jamais de sa vie il nous oubliera. Il a une dette envers nous. C'est comme ça. » lui apprit-il après quelques secondes.

Harry hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils.

« C-comment ça ? »  
« T'es sûrement une des premières personnes – avec moi – qu'il ait vu jusqu'à présent ! Ce dragon est très spécial, il n'a pas besoin de boire ni de manger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est réveillé, mais tant mieux. Il sera toujours là pour nous, maintenant. C'est comme ça. » répéta-t-il.  
« Enfin, vous êtes là ! » héla une voix derrière eux.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et ce fut avec le moral plus que remonté, qu'il se retourna. Hagrid se tenait devant, le visage affichant un ravissement incroyable.

« Je vous ai cherché partout ! Alors… qui est l'heureux élu ? » devina Hagrid.

Il éclata d'un rire bourru puis se reprit.

« Désolé Harry… C'était un mauvais jeu de mots… Désolé. »

Harry grogna.

« Nous deux. » raconta Théo avec un sourire. La question de Hagrid ne sembla pas le surprendre.  
« Oh ! »

Hagrid souriait toujours et il demanda d'un air vaguement intéressé :

« S'il vous plaît, prenez une vingtaine de fleurs turquoise, monsieur Kills sera content d'en avoir. Mettez-les dans vos sacs… de toute manière elles ne peuvent s'abîmer. »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis s'abaissa, ses genoux cognant le sol. Des fleurs qui ne pouvaient être endommagées ? Voilà qui était étonnant… c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elles paraissaient si fraîches et parfaites, comparées aux autres. Il ouvrit son sac, écoutant d'une oreille peu intéressée ce que racontait Hagrid puis enfouit plusieurs fleurs dans sa gibecière. Harry remarqua rapidement, qu'en effet, peu importe la façon dont il déposait les fleurs dans sa besace, elles restaient intactes. Une aura de magie s'infiltra dans ses veines et un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui.

« J'oubliais, écartez-vous, ne restez pas près d'elles et évitez tout contact, si vous ne voulez pas être aussi bleus qu'elles... »

Ce fut comme un automatisme, Harry et Théo s'éloignèrent immédiatement.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu nous le dire avant ? » demanda Harry qui scrutait chaque millimètre de sa peau, guettant si elle n'était pas devenue céruléenne.  
« En effet. » marmonna Théodore qui regardait ses mains.

Hagrid marmotta des excuses puis se retourna. Harry et Théodore fermèrent leurs sacs, faisant très attention.

« Vous savez quoi ? » questionna Hagrid. « Juste après cet enclos, il y a celui des Océans à Crêtes. »  
« J'ai lu qu'il y en avait un plus bas, vers le sud. » confia Théo sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place.

« Oui, exactement. Les gérants de la réserve font des tests afin de savoir quels dragons peuvent cohabiter et lesquels s'entretuent. »

Un rugissement plus violent que les autres se fit entendre et tous trois se retournèrent. Mais ils ne virent rien. Autour d'eux, les lianes se balançaient sur leur branche et le soleil était à son zénith. L'endroit était merveilleux et Harry entendit au loin la rumeur d'une rivière.

« On va vers les autres et on commence le cours sur l'Océan à Crête ? Ce dragon, je… Il est spécial. Vraiment… » Hagrid se laissa emporter par les songes et il ne put se raisonner qu'au moment où une liane trop basse percuta son visage. « Sur le chemin je vais vous raconter comment s'est passée ma promenade. Les Nadders Fiux sont incroyables, eux aussi. »

Harry ne fut pas étonné d'entendre Nott dire qu'il le savait.

« Sûrement même les meilleurs… Quoique, les Bulimis Buneurs, c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire. D'unique. » poursuivit le garde-chasse.

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin. Il savait pourquoi Hagrid les aimait bien : car ils paraissaient dangereux, voilà tout !

.

.

.

« Un homme n'est jamais aussi grand que lorsqu'il se penche pour aider un enfant. »

_Dalai leva le regard afin d'avoir dans son champ de vision Matt. Il paraissait maussade. Mais il suffisait de raconter une simple blague assez drôle, pour que son souhait se réalise, ça : de ses lèvres, un rire s'en échappa. _

_Dalai et Matt sont nés le 20 Novembre. Dalai est plus âgée de deux minutes, sachant que Matt est né à 9H04._

Voilà, voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On peut dire que… ce n'est que le début d'une – grande I hope – aventure. Avez-vous aimé les dragons ? En tout cas, moi oui. Merci, merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à m'encourager :) Bonne journée!

PS1 : le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Je me permets de le publier dans… un peu plus d'une semaine. Il faudra patienter :)

PS2 : C'est un Drarry, oui, oui, en effet.

**Mrs Simon.**


End file.
